


Whether You Know It or Not

by hestherewithme



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisscolfer college AU. The story of how they fell in love, with some bumps in the middle.  </p><p>My tumblr is hestherewithme if any of you wanna come talk to me there, that would be awesome :D<br/>I really appreciate reviews, either here or messages on my tumblr, whatever is more convenient :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"SO I SAY NO-OO-OO TO STATUS QUO! WHO WANTS TO BE LIKE THE REST AND DENY THE BEST THAT I’M MEANT FOR! I WILL SHO-OO-OW THE STATUS QUO!" the ex-starkids sang loudly in unison.

 

"You do know that you all sound horrible, don’t you?" Naomi yelled above the four loud voices in the minivan.

"Oh, fuck, where did you find this one Joey?" Lauren groaned.

"Hey, calm down, look Naomi, I know it can get irritating, but bear with us. We’re all meeting after a while and can’t hold in our excitement." Joey explained.

“Yeah, and nobody asked your opinion anyway, Nay-Nay.” said Jamie

"Don’t call me that” she said with a grimace “And I don’t understand how dragging me in a cramped minivan, with your group of obnoxious friends, to an _airport_ of all places, is your idea of a perfect date Joey." Naomi complained.

Lauren stared at Joey until he got uncomfortable; he ignored her glare and just focused on driving. He was hoping that Naomi would get along with his friends, their approval was very important to him, but he didn’t think this was going anywhere. He met her at a job opportunity his agent got for him, she was sitting there, and she seemed as nervous as he did. She was probably there to try out for the role of a background dancing lady.

Sadly, she wasn’t there for a part in the small commercial, but for the position of an assistant to the director. Nevertheless, she was a struggling young woman, who was easily charmed by Joey. What he did not understand, was why he was so compelled to bring her along with him tonight.

* * *

 

After parking the car the group got out excitedly, Naomi didn’t understand why they were all so stirred up. Hadn’t they ever been to an airport before? Frankly, they all acted like lunatics.

Nobody in their right minds would ever sing that much in such a little time span. It just was not considered mentally stable. She walked up next to Joe, who didn’t say much during the car ride, but seemed the sanest out of all of them.

"Why am I here again?"

"Wait, hasn’t Joey told you? We’re here to pick up our friends." Joe answered.

"So why am  _I_  here, I don’t even know them; so it’s gonna be awkward. Plus, I really hate airports, people are just crying everywhere.” Naomi said.

"Depending where you are, sweetheart," Joe pointed out an old couple hugging a little girl and her parents. "See, every meeting here has a story."

"I hate stories, reality doesn’t have good stories with happy endings, and I especially hate those shitty, romantic ones. Piss me off."

Lauren managed to catch the last part of the conversation, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Joey, who looked sort of worried after checking the timings displayed.

But it was Jamie who spoke up “C’mon, what if you find the right person?”

"You still believe in that crap?" she scorned.

"Yeah, I actually do." Jamie countered. "I’ve seen one of those ‘shitty, romantic stories’ firsthand"

"Oh. Really? Then please, enlighten me."

"Well, you’d have to listen to a story, and I believe you hate those." Lauren joked.

"Actually a story wouldn’t hurt at this time, the flight’s been delayed." Joey informed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, seriously?. How long do we have to stay here?"

"I think its gonna be quite a while, but definitely less time than going to the city and back." Joey said.

"Thanks Joey. Thanks a lot. This is really how I wanted to spend my weekend."

Joey was about to respond, but instead just sighed sadly. He could see this wasn’t going to work out.

But then the mood changed, “Okay, fine, go ahead, tell me your oh-so-wonderful story, but if gets too boring, I’ll be honest, and tell you so.” Naomi boldly stated.

"Deal." Jamie exclaimed. "Well we can start by a very sad day in Chris’ life."

"Who’s Chris?" Naomi asked.

"Just shut up and listen.” Lauren muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Darren woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, nearly falling out of bed trying to answer it. He wouldn’t have bothered so much for a phone call, but he knew of only one person who could call him at this time and be certain that he would answer his phone.

Chris was calling him. Something was wrong.

As soon as he picked up the phone, he realized he was right, Chris was sniffling on the other end of the line.

"Hello." A pause. "Hey, Chris are you all right? Is everything okay? Why are you crying? Oh. Shit. Um. Look, Chris I’ll be right over okay, don’t worry."

Darren quickly pulled on a shirt and upon walking out of the bedroom, he saw Joey making breakfast.

"Hey, Dare." he greeted him "What are you doing up at this time? You’re never up this early."

"Hey. Joey.Can I borrow the car?"

"Uhh, Why?"

"It’s Chris, he needs me."

That was all the explanation given, and all the excuse Joey needed. He nodded towards the coffee table, and watched Darren rush out.

* * *

 

"Chris, Oh God, are you okay?" He pulled Chris into a comforting hug, and led him to the seats outside the hospital room. "Hey, it’s gonna be fine. He’s a tough guy, and he’ll make it through."

They sat waiting for what seemed like forever, Darren wanted to pass the time by lightening the mood, and trying to distract Chris, but it didn’t really seem to work. He was just about to offer to go get some breakfast for the two of them, when an older man in a white lab coat came out of a room nearby. Chris quickly got up, hoping he wouldn’t have to hear anything he didn’t want to.

Sadly, the doctor informed them of the worst, and Chris hid his face in Darren’s neck, and began to sob quietly.

"I’m so sorry Chris." Darren whispered while patting Chris’s hair back, and held him tight while he mourned.

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Darren gathered a few friends from their theatre group to be there for Chris. Each of them gave him a comforting pat on the back or a caring nod. Everyone sat on the ground cross-legged with solemn expressions, without any knowledge of what to say. Darren was sitting close to Chris, making sure he wouldn’t cry again, and Joey got up and started with a heartfelt, yet clearly well-rehearsed speech.

"I’d like to say a few words." he said devotedly, "Ralph is no longer with us. We all knew how much he meant to you, he was special, and I still remember the first time we all met him. Big grey eyes, such an innocent face on such a mischievous guy."

That brought out a few smiles.

"He was with us a while. He touched our lives, especially yours Chris, and he loved you a lot, mostly because you fed him, gave him a home, and saved him the bother of trying to catch mice."

* * *

 

"Wait. A. Fucking. Minute. Ralph was a cat?" Naomi yelled.

"Yup." Joe smiled.

"And you guys went along with a whole funeral for it? And took it seriously?"

"Yeah, well we did find it a bit weird, but thats what we are trying to tell you, doesn’t matter what we thought. All that mattered back then was that Darren had to see Chris happy all the time. And now, if you wouldn’t mind interrupting, we will continue with our epic tale of romance." Jamie declared.

* * *

 

The week after Ralph’s death, Chris was pretty devastated. Everyone else understood, Chris had gone as far as finding dorms that allowed pets, just so he could keep his cat, and not leave him back in Clovis. Lauren advised Darren that it was best to let Chris be sad, so he could grieve properly, but he wouldn’t listen.

The day after burying the beloved pet, he showed up at Chris’s dorm with some ice-cream, and asked if Chris would like to show him all the pictures he loved taking of Ralphie doing adorable stuff. Chris had sniffled in disagreement at first, but then complied.

The next few days Chris had stumbled upon cans of Diet Coke, each would have a sticky note, with a reminder to smile on it. He appreciated the sentiment from Darren, who had most likely been leaving those cans right before he got to the place, because they were still cold when he opened them, but Darren wasn’t fulfilled until he saw a smiling Chris. That’s why Darren realized he’d need something much more than a few affectionate gestures to achieve that.

* * *

 

"Look Dare, I know you mean well, but I don’t feel up to going anywhere today. I just kind of miss Ralphie, I’d had him for so long, and now he’s just gone. Doesn’t that suck, knowing that it could happen to any of us as well. Gone like that, and there is no stopping it."

Chris heard the other man sigh loudly.

"Are you feeling any better? If you want I could come over and we could just marathon some Ninja Turtles episodes."

"No. Dare. Really. You should go, have fun. I’m probably gonna just ruin everyone’s enjoyment tonight."

"Okay. If you’re sure. I’ll just tell the other guys you couldn’t make it, they’ll understand."

"Thanks, I guess I’ll see you when I pick you up tomorrow for classes okay."

"Right, Okay. Bye."

Chris ended the phone call, wondering what was up with Darren, he usually was much more compassionate at such times, like when Chris first got yelled at by the new professor in the creative writing course. He was always there for comfort, never giving up so easily, and not having him around made Chris miss his presence even more. But he wasn’t Darren’s responsibility, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was true.

A knock at the dorm door distracted him from his thoughts.

"Come in!" he yelled.

No answer.

Groaning, he got up and yanked the door open. There was nobody there, however he saw a small basket with a little purple blanket covering its contents at his doorstep. He stared at this confused, and caught a minuscule movement. He moved the blanket that draped over something underneath, and upon removing it he uncovered what was probably the smallest kitten he had ever seen.

"Like him?" a voice from the down the dorm’s hallway called. "I know it might be too soon, but I thought you could use a little cheering up."

"Darren. Oh God." Chris hugged him with such force he nearly fell back. "Thank you."

"Well, I saw this little guy at the pet store, and his expression reminded me of yours. I figured you both could help each other out."

Chris couldn’t contain the grin on his face. He picked up the basket at motioned for Darren to follow him inside.

He laid the basket on the table nearest to him, and reached for the small animal inside. It nuzzled it’s puny nose into Chris’s chest, where he held it close, and Chris studied it’s features. It had white paws and its coat was light grey with black streaks across it’s back.

"So, whatcha gonna name him?" Darren inquired, while the little creature looked up at it’s new owner with small green eyes.

"I kinda like the name Brian." Chris replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some homophbic slurs.

Darren was friends with everyone on campus, that’s just how it was.

That’s why the last thing Chris expected to hear while walking through university grounds was “I’d thought once you finally got friends, they’d be someone to protect your faggy ass, the last thing you need by your side is a cowardly little shit like that Darren.”

Ace was the last person Chris wanted to have the pleasure of knowing, but as fate would have it, his high school asshole managed to get into the same university he did. It had been a year and a half of trying to avoid this guy, but this time he took it too far. That’s why, with the confidence of knowing that he finally had people to back him up, he shoved Ace right in the chest.

* * *

 

Ace was never physical with his bullying, as far as Chris could remember. That was always one of the members of his posse. The first time he had gotten a bruised lip was when he made the mistake of telling the new kid in his fifth grade class, that he liked his eyes. It was the first time he had gotten into a fight.

He came back home late from school that day. His mother was so disappointed in him, his father had sympathized, but had explained that they couldn’t afford these type of distractions from him, he was much more mature than those boys at school. He understood what that meant, his little ten-year-old mind had translated that into; ‘keep your problems to yourself’. That’s what he did, for as long as possible.

He didn’t fight back. He always wished he could, he imagined beating the crap out of all those idiots, but stopped himself to save his parents the trouble. The main difference between himself and Ace, was that Ace had a large group of friends with him. Whenever he was alone, he didn’t bother Chris.

Much of his school life progressed on in such a fashion. After high school, Chris had applied to universities all around the country. He wanted to get as far from Clovis as possible, although he didn’t tell his parents that. When the offer came from Michigan, he couldn’t explain why he chose it. It appealed to him more than others, and he made his choice promptly, and found that there were dorms that allowed pets.

It was all perfect, and then he saw Ace there during his first week of classes.

* * *

 

"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT." the crowd chanted.

Darren shoved his way through and found Lauren in the large assembly of students.

"What’s going on?" he asked

"Well, Mr. Righteousness picked a fight with Ace." she remarked.

"Chris? But Chris said he’d stop fighting after what happened with Kenny?."

"That’s because if he ever tried to be violent in front of you again, he’d scare you away. He knows how much of a pacifist you are Dare, so that means maybe if you show your face, you could save your boy from getting his ass kicked."

"Fine."

He walked right in the middle of the heated argument, and looked at Chris.

"Okay, break it up. Just. Stop." Darren demanded.

"Fucking coward." Ace yelled.

Darren turned around and looked at Ace very seriously.

"Are you crazy Ace, calling Chris a coward. It’s like asking for a death wish." He looked at Ace questioningly.

"Not Chris, dumbass, I was talking about you." Ace sneered.

"Oh, then great, it’s all fine here." Darren said loud enough for the crowd to hear. "I don’t have a problem with being a coward, and everybody goes home unhurt." He looked pointedly at Chris.

"C’mon Chris lets go."

Chris nodded and stared angrily at Ace until he let Darren pull him away.

* * *

 

Darren had an amazing childhood, at least that’s what he told everyone. San Francisco was an amazing place to grow up, but he hadn’t always lived there, the city of Vallecito was where he had resided before San Fran. It was much more conservative, but even there, his parents and brother were always supportive of whatever events he attended, shows he played, activities he participated in or even who he dated.

When he was younger, they never stopped him from openly talking about how people were different yet the same. They had decided labels were the last thing this world needed, and taught this ideology to their children as well. Then, one day, Darren had announced that he was the lead in a musical, and that they had never had a boy in Drama class before, so this was very exciting for him.

His parents had sent him off to school that morning, hoping to watch their young, talented son, perform in front of all the neighborhood’s parents. What they did not expect, was to get a call, informing them to come to the hospital, because Darren was there. Some people at his school didn’t appreciate what he did, or who he thought he was, and encouraging other boys to participate in such nonsense. His mother blamed herself for a very long time, and that took it’s toll on the family.

Darren’s family relocated to San Francisco after that, and they tried their best to help Darren forget about what had happened. He tried his utter best as well, engaging in as many endeavors as possible. He didn’t change much, Darren stayed his boisterous, over-excited self. The only difference was that whenever he saw people hurt on television, any form of cruelty, or even heard a harsh argument going on, he froze in place. It frightened him to no end, and he avoided such situations as much as possible.

* * *

 

The group was hanging out around Joey and Darren’s apartment, when the topic of the fight came along.

"Really Darren, you were just gonna let him walk away. Not even a single fucking punch?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes. Chris. Really. He isn’t worth it, and the last thing he needs is a punch to lose IQ points, I did him a favor." Darren replied.

"Well, I think what Chris did was commendable, preserving your honor and all that shit." Joey said.

"Do not encourage him, Joey, its the last thing he needs." Lauren chimed.

"You know what, he was right, you _are_ a huge coward." Chris said quietly.

Everyone looked at his expression, searching for a sign of humor, but there was none.

"It’s not about being a coward Chris, I just don’t think violence is ever the answer, there is already too much hatred in this world. You know that more than anyone."

He got a frown from Chris after that but continued anyway.

"So, no matter what you, or anyone thinks, calling me a coward won’t make a difference."

Darren ended the conversation there, with Chris glaring back at him. Lauren coughed and tried to change the topic but Chris interrupted “So if someone was rude to me, you wouldn’t care? If someone were to beat me up, that would make no difference, you wouldn’t help me out? You wouldn’t hit them back.”

"Chris, c’mon thats not…" Darren protested

"Just answer the question Dare."

"No. But Chris listen…"

His words fell on deaf ears, because he was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, so thats how much of a wimp your friend was?" Naomi probed.

"Hey, Dare wasn’t a wimp. He just didn’t find the point in resorting to brutality when dealing with people." Jamie explained

"That was one of the things Darren and Colfer never agreed on, Chris was always about how one should always stand up and defend people, but the route he took was one of ferocity. Dare was always more relaxed when dealing with people. Except for that one time…" Joe wondered

"Which comes much later in our story." Lauren said quickly stopping Joe, "Anyways, they made up pretty quickly after that, and we never got to know exactly what happened when Darren went after him, but what we do know is that discussion wasn’t brought up ever again. Like, ever."

* * *

Chris slammed the door on his way out, although he knew that Darren was behind him, he was always gonna be there. It was one of the things he was sure of about them. That’s why he reacted in such a way now. When he found out something that went against what he thought he knew. He hated being wrong. He hated that he finally had the common sense, and power to stand up to people who would degrade him, something he was so used to, but it still wouldn’t work out for him. The person he was closest to refused to stand up for him.

Darren couldn’t understand why Chris was so upset. He told Chris how much he hated the idea of destruction. He hated the thought of being filled with so much cruelty to do that to a human being. However, he hated nothing more than seeing Chris storming away with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Chris recalled his first day of classes ever, he was having amazing time at the university, the professors he had encountered till now had left in awe. They gave him importance, and he had actually managed to impress his Creative Writing instructor. On top of that, his new friend Darren had promised to meet him near the North Quad.

He liked the guy. Darren was weird, yet lovable. He had his quirks, and a seemingly endless supply of energy, that would take some getting used to, but he was someone who Chris could see himself spending a lot of time with. Darren was a Theatre major, and by luck (or fate as Darren called it), Chris had somehow registered in a few courses of Theatre himself.

He was nearing the entrance, and saw Darren in sight he waved to him, signaling that he saw him. He was straightening some papers in his hand, when he tripped and hit the ground hard. He heard some people snicker behind him, and he got up dreadfully slowly, while glaring at the man who had visibly been responsible for his fall.

The guy sniggered and said, “Hey, it was a dare. No hard feelings, ey. Just part of the college experience.”

Chris could not believe the bullshit coming out of this guy’s mouth, and he knew that if he let this slide now, it would be his childhood all over again. So he elected to choose a different path this time, he got up, leaving his notes on the dusty turf, and made that guy join them on the floor, after a punch in his shoulder.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." his unnamed assailant cried out in pain.

"Chris. Chris. Are you okay. What did you do to Kenny?" Darren asked, short-of-breath; he had seen what had transpired and ran to help.

"You know this asshole?" Chris said, his elbows feeling the pain after they had been skinned from the fall.

"Yeah. He’s in one of my Anthropology classes. Why’d he shove you?"

"I don’t know." Kenny said, while getting up.

"I wasn’t talking to you. Kindly, fuck off." he then turned at his companion, "Chris, why’d you hit him?"

"He shoved me, you saw what he did." Chris felt like he was whining, but he had to stand-up for himself.

"Yeah, but I don’t think that punching him back was the best option."

"And, why not?" Chris asked exasperated.

"Because, I hear him talk, and he’s got connections with the vice-president. And although it is possible that it could have been complete shit coming from him, it’s not a risk worth taking."

"Oh." Chris rationalized just exactly what he had done for a moment, and then he asked "Why are you shaking so badly? You look terrified."

"I. I just don’t take too well to fights, alright." he responded, not exactly meeting Chris's concerned gaze.

Chris saw the the hidden sadness in his eyes, something he had not once seen in the two weeks he had known this boy. He immediately felt remorse, for making Darren feel in such a way. So, he immediately apologized, and changed the subject, making it as if nothing had happened merely minutes ago.

Darren must have figured out what he was doing, but let him do so anyway. Later that night, while Darren was recounting his morning classes with him, and narrating how ‘totally awesome’ his new roommate was. Making friends apparently came naturally to Darren, and he insisted that Chris meet with these few folks that he really liked in his class. Chris, agreed, impassively, not exactly sure these people and he would get along well. Darren seemed to be in a better mood than he was that afternoon, and this emboldened Chris to ask him about his fright session today.

"Umm. Darren, I really hope it’s okay if I ask you this, and if not. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to."

"Is it about this afternoon?"

"Yeah. You didn’t seem too keen on me getting in a fight."

Darren didn’t know why he opened up to Chris that night, he never knew. But it seemed to comfort him, so he did, and told Chris everything. Chris empathized and revealed his high school horrors as well.Yet Darren still felt the need to further explain himself.

"It’s not just you. It’s anyone. I just can’t stand to look at it. Violence, doesn’t make any sense to me. It leads to more violence and bitterness, and it just isn’t right."

"But if you don’t stand-up for yourself who will?" Chris asked wistfully.

"Nobody needs to. People like that will get what they deserve."

"Not always."

* * *

"Chris, come back, no..stop..just hear me out. I do stupid shit okay. I apologize for a lot of stuff. But not for this. I can’t. You know why. I know how much you don’t like how I deal with this sorta stuff, but you’ve gotta accept it." he said with an earnest look.

Chris tried not to fall into the dangerous trap that were Darren’s puppy-dog eyes, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Lets just agree to disagree on this. No need to bring it up again. Alright?" Darren attempted.

"Alright" Chris agreed. There was no point in arguing about such a thing, usually in their relationship, one would manage to budge, especially over a little squabble, but this was serious to both of them.

Chris gave Darren a little smile, letting him know that it was alright. Darren mirrored his expression, and said “Okay, now give me a hug, and let’s go back in, I think Joey had a party he wants us all to go to, and they want a designated driver.”


	5. Chapter 5

After embarrassingly losing a game of poker, both Joe and Lauren were chosen to not get as drunk as everyone else at the party.

The event wasn’t a big blowout party, just a few others from the theatre group, and a couple of guys from Joe’s wrestling club.

* * *

 

It was getting late, but nobody had anywhere to be, and the conversationalists jumped from topic to topic. Nothing escaped the places their imaginations wondered and seldom was there a moment of silence, and Darren loved every minute of it. He thrived on commotion, the idea of people simply getting together and having a good time. Nothing made him happier than seeing the people he was closest to enjoy themselves.

After drinks, and the snacks the lot of them were lounging around when Meredith brought up a topic. “Okay. Quick question. This is for everyone. Let’s say you met the love of your life. What song would you sing to them?”

Many groans arose, and a few people blushed. “How about you, Joey? What would you sing, if you wanted to tell someone you loved them.” Jamie spurred, knowing that if anyone would participate, Joey would be the person to start with. Darren would have been a good choice as well, but he seemed to be chatting with Chris about something. Those two were always talking to each other, and she knew better than to try and distract them, it wouldn’t work.

"Uhhm, Let me think." Joey said with a knowing smile "Oh. I’ve got it."

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up_

_And turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

Everyone in the room began laughing, and many shook their heads as Joey got up and danced with the song.

_Don’t. Don’t you want me?_

_You know I can’t believe it when I hear that you won’t see me_

_Don’t. Don’t you want me?_

_You know I don’t believe you when you say that you don’t need me_

_It’s much too late to find_

_When you think you’ve changed your mind_

_You’d better change it back or we will both be sorry_

Everyone sang along with him starting here.

_Don’t you want me, baby?_

_Don’t you want me? Oh!_

_Don’t you want me, baby?_

_Don’t you want me? Oh!_

"This guy’s a riot", someone said out loud, probably a guy from the wrestling bunch. A few others tried their luck for a few laughs. and some genuinely belted out their true passions in irregular tunes. Joe and Lauren did a wonderful rendition of "You’re The One That I Want", which caused a few people to whistle in appreciation.

After their performance, a light voice from the corner of the room was heard, “What about you Dare?” Chris asked, with a flirtatious smirk. “What song would you sing.”

"Nope. That’s a secret." Darren grinned, teasing him back.

"Oh. Really? I highly doubt there is anything about you that I do not know." Chris said, with a small smile playing on his face.

Everyone else listened to their conversation, wondering if it was another inside joke that they wouldn’t get. “C’mon Dare. Don’t ruin the mood.” Meredith declared.

"Well, I think the song’s gonna do that."

"Oh, don’t worry. We love sappy romantic songs. Don’t we?" Lauren said, chuckling. Everyone agreed, and collectively convinced Darren to start singing.

"Okay. Okay. Here goes."

_There’s a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere_

_There’s a time for us_

_Someday a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

All of them silently listened to him, stunned by Darren’s intensity.

_Someday, somewhere_

_We’ll find a new way of living_

_We’ll find a way of forgiving_

_And I’ll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday, somewhere_

Everyone stared at Darren in awe, they all knew he was an incredible singer. However, in that song, he seemed to dive into completely. Even Chris was speechless. They all began clapping, and Darren blushed, trying to stop their applause. Nobody sang after that.

* * *

One point of the night, Darren and Chris were sitting comfortably close together on a couch, when a guy asked “So, when did you guys first get together?”.

"What?" Chris asked getting up with haste. Darren’s eyes widened comically in shock.

"Umm, you guys, when did you like get together as a couple. I mean I’ve seen how you act around campus. Were you dating in high school or something?"

A loud laughter erupted as both Darren and Chris fell of the couch. They continued their crack-up fest until it died down to giggles. When they were calm they found out everyone was staring at them seriously.

"Really?" Chris asked breathlessly.

"Wait a minute, you guys thought we were a couple?" Darren asked incredulously.

"Yeah, have you guys seen yourselves, you look at each other in a certain way, and you are always together so we just assumed…" said Nick. "I mean, we aren’t always hanging out every day, but it is kind of obvious."

* * *

"Wait. What? They weren’t a couple!" Naomi had the most confused look on her face.

"Nope." Jamie answered "and we pretty much had the same reaction as you're having right now."

"We were as shocked as you that day." Joe responded

"But you said that they were in love, and the whole kitten thing, and what the hell is going on?"

"We simply described their relationship as it was, but the shocking thing was, Chris and Darren were not in love." Joey said with a smug look on his face.

* * *

"Oh, God, I can’t believe you all thought we were together, and this was your way of trying to confirm it? I thought you knew Darren was straight." Chris could not stop laughing about the situation. His friends were idiots.

"Hey, labels are not cool man.." Darren interrupted, and Chris waved his hand back at him sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, that’s enough, but could you blame us?" Lauren laughed along.

"Yeah. We can. You could have bothered to ask us." Darren said.

"But then how come you guys haven’t dated anyone these past two years?" Joey inquired

"Yes, riddle me that, you guys." Joe smirked

"Well, I don’t tell you everything, and just because we haven’t dated, doesn’t mean we haven’t got some." Darren winked.

"And we don’t mean with each other." Chris mentioned, and that brought out another round of laughter.

"But you guys have always been so couple-like." Lauren protested. "Darren. Remember that one time you were sick."

"I remember it very well, because Joey decided to crash with me for a week." Joe recalled.

"Hey. You cannot imagine the stench of a sick Darren. It would have been scarring to both my physical and mental health." Joey defended.

"See. This is what I’m getting at. That week, Chris practically nursed you back to health. He took care of you and brought you soup, and read to you."

"And how do you know all of this?" Chris asked, slightly surprised.

"Because Darren over here, was boasting all about it as soon as he got better. It took us a while to coax him to _not_ sign you up when the school’s nurse had that ‘HELP WANTED’ poster."

"Really?" Chris wanted to remain serious, but couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride. The thought caused him to smile, and he caught Darren sporting a similar expression on his face.

"See. This is what we are talking about. How will you guys find anyone? I mean, let’s say Darren started dating a girl. How comfortable would she be with all this…" Jamie motioned with her hands to Chris and Darren, who were practically laying on top of each other on the sofa. "I mean you guys fooled us, would anyone be okay with that close of a friendship. I mean it’s a pretty big deal to find someone special, and you both already have that."

Chris and Darren gave each other uneasy looks. She was right, in a way, not many people would believe that they weren’t dating or hadn’t dated.

They knew each other so well, it seemed like they hadn’t given anyone else a chance to experience the other. Neither had seen any problem with this before, but their friends were making an enormous amount of sense.

"Oh my God. She’s right." Chris panicked. "We are so fucked. How are we gonna find anyone?"

"Hey. Calm down. People aren’t that close-minded. We’ll figure something out." Darren assured him instantaneously.

"Just find other people for each other." Joe remarked absently.

"Haha..yeah…WAIT. JOSEPH WALKER YOU REPEAT THAT." Joey yelled.

"What? That they should find someone for each other?"

"YES! Exactly. Look, you both know each other so well, so finding someone shouldn’t be hard. Now imagine this Dare, let’s say Chris finds a girl for you, introduces you guys, and supports your relationship, that girl and Chris would be best friends. And vice-versa."

"Holy shit. That makes sense. Actually, that’s genius." Darren stated.

"Alright, I, Chris Colfer promise to find Darren Criss an alright girl for him, as long as he promises to find the perfect guy for me in return."

"Deal." Darren declared.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of their second year managed to pass as a blur, the deal was pretty much forgotten about, since both Chris and Darren were too fixated on their exams to care about anything else.

During the summer break, Chris, decided stay from home, and spent the few weeks of vacation in Darren and Joey’s dorm-room. They consumed the time trying to promote Darren at some local pubs, and working on the musical they were planning on creating with many others.

At the party where everyone had questioned his and Darren’s relationship, a bunch of them had a drunk analysis about whether or not Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. After a few discussions, and a song made up on the spot, Nick had proposed the idea of writing a musical about Harry Potter.

Chris thought Darren would forget about it, but much to his surprise, Darren had begun calling everybody who would be enticed by the prospect. Chris was eager to overlook this little project of Darren and his friends, but somehow he found himself appointed one of the main script-writers by Darren. He thought they could find someone much better suited for the job, but Darren would hear nothing of it.

"Dare. I don’t think I can do this. Why not ask Nick and Matt? They’re the ones who practically came up with the concept."

"I did ask them, Chris. And they know just how talented you are. In fact they are the ones who told me to ask you."

"Really?" Chris said skeptically.

"Yeah."

"And whom, if I may ask, have they received this knowledge of my brilliant, talented mind from?"

"Umm. I may have had something to do with that." Darren said with a smile playing on his lips.

Chris had later found out that Darren had refused to take part in the musical’s production, unless Nick accepted Chris without any reasoning whatsoever.

By the time everyone was back from the holidays, Chris had finished the majority of the play’s plot, and Darren was working on a new song he had yet to name. Chris agreed that ‘Not Alone’ felt like the right choice.

* * *

The weekend after the whole lot was back was exciting to say nonetheless. A new bar had just opened up in town, and it seemed like a great place to try their luck. The group of them met outside the bar at a good hour of the night. They were all pretty much ready for anything the evening could throw at them.

"Hey, where’s Jamie?"

"Oh, she couldn’t make it, said to give her apologies that she would be missing you both finding your soulmates tonight." Joey said.

"Umm, Joey, I highly doubt that, maybe this isn’t such a good idea for the time." Chris said nervously.

"No, no. See this is one of the avoidance techniques. Now go in that club, and you aren’t allowed to leave until one of you has found a potential love interest." Lauren chimed.

* * *

Darren could recall the day he met Chris Colfer exactly how it went. It was a few days before orientation, when he was walking around the campus. He found this place oddly comforting, and he couldn’t wait to get started. After viewing it’s Bachelor of Fine Arts program online, he knew that this university was meant for him. He was walking across the dorms, when he saw a probable freshman, lugging along a big suitcase, and also managing to carry a massive duffel bag on his back. But what really caught Darren’s gaze was a Harry Potter satchel, hanging off from his right shoulder. This was his type of guy.

He walked up to him, and said “Hey. You look like you could use a hand.”

He looked up at Darren, and Darren was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. This man, did not look human. Not like in a weird, alien sort of way, but instead had an angelic, divine aura. He had the most incredible eyes Darren had ever seen, and he was pretty sure he was on his way to making this stranger uncomfortable, so he wiped his sweaty hand on the side of his pants and held it out.

"My name’s Darren."

"Chris." he answered, shaking his hand.

"Yeah. Darren Criss. How do you know me?"

"Huh?"

"My full name."

"What the hell are you talking about."

"My name. It’s Darren Criss."

"Oh. Oh. No. My name’s Chris. Chris Colfer."

"Oh. Shit. My bad."

"No. No. Don’t worry. It’s just a weird coincidence."

"Yeah. Anyways. As I was saying, do you need help?"

"Umm. No than…" Chris stopped himself, and then changed his mind. "Actually. Yeah. I kind of do."

Darren smiled, and grabbed his suitcase, and asked “Which floor?”

"Top"

"Fuck."

Darren had spent all afternoon, and quite an amount of the evening at Chris’s place, when he realized he had to head back to his dorm. Today was the day his new roommate would be moving in. Joey Something. He hoped the guy and him would get along.

* * *

Chris remembered that day without fault as well. He had decided to settle in first before getting Ralphie. Luckily, the university offered dorms that allowed pets, so he seized the opportunity. As he was dragging his overly-packed bag across the field leading to the dorms, his back aching from how heavy the duffel on his back, he heard a voice that was supposedly directed at him.

A seemingly way-too-happy man was jogging over to him, his overgrown curls bouncing as he got closer. He stared at Chris as if he were studying him, and then held out his hand to shake, not breaking eye-contact. Although Chris shook back hesitantly, he found it hard to let go of this kind stranger's hand. Then the guy introduced himself and they had a mishap over their names. Chris worried what type of impression he was making with this gorgeous guy, this was not the time for a fuck-up. He realized that the guy was offering to help, and he nearly refused before stopping himself. No. No. He needed to stop doing this.

College was a fresh start, not everyone here was an asshole, and someone who looked like this guy, could not hurt as a friend. Plus, he saw this guy noticing his Harry Potter item, this could work out.

They reached his dorm after ten minutes of heaving and pushing, but they did it. Chris opened the room door, and peeked inside. Nobody seemed to be inside, so he apparently had the place to himself, for now. He found some glasses next to the kitchen sink, and got a glass of water for him and Darren from the tap.

"Thanks" Darren said, obviously exhausted "Dude. Your suitcase has so much stuff, what have you packed for? Hogwarts?" Darren smirked.

"I wish. You a fan?"

"Who the fuck isn’t?"

"Very true. However, where I come from, many have refused to read the books, or acknowledge them as literature."

"Holy shit. Dude. No offense, but I’m setting that city of yours on fire."

"I’ll help you spread the gasoline."

"Who needs that, there’s a charm for that you know."

"I do, ‘ _Incendio_ ’, if I recall correctly.”

"That’s right. I knew I was gonna like you." Darren smiled warmly at him.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with Darren and Chris laughing and whispering jokes into each others ears. They were standing next to the bar, and pointed at random people in the club. They tried dancing and talking to some others present in the club, but somehow always kept wandering back to each other, chuckling about how stupid the previous dance or conversation felt. The other three, besides Chris and Darren, were sitting down, and keeping an eye on their friends.

"You do realize that they are never gonna find anyone else, ever." Joey remarked.

"I just don’t get why they aren’t in love, like either they are hiding it or in some serious denial." Lauren said while sipping her drink.

Just then a loud commotion broke out in the middle of the dance floor.

"Look, just please go, I don’t wanna talk to you." a soft voice said.

"Hey, sweetheart just one dance, that’s all I’m asking for." A deeper voice demanded.

Joey noticed Darren and Chris animatedly discussing something and then Darren ran up to their table and whispered “Joey, go start the car, no questions, just go.”

"Whats going on?"

Chris answered Lauren excitedly “See, that girl being bothered, well I just convinced Darren to go help her out.”

"So what. Dare’s planning to get into an argument with that guy, he’s twice his size Chris,what are you thinking." Lauren said shocked.

"I don’t know what he’s planning, but he said to get in the car, let’s go."

* * *

Darren walked up to the girl in the middle of the dance floor, she seemed sweet enough, and by herself in the club. He knew what he had to do.

"YOU!" he yelled. "What are you doing here!"

The girl looked at him confused. He hoped she’d understand what he was gonna do,

"You lied to me, you said you were safe, you said that it was your first time. I trusted you." Darren claimed dramatically.

A look of bewilderment was on the poor woman’s face and she furiously shook her head no. However, the big man let go of her arm. Great. Now all Darren had to do was get her out of here. He grabbed her hand and tried to drag her away, but she wouldn’t budge.

He looked at her and nodded toward the door with a pleading look in his eyes. Instead she pulled her hand away and shouted even more theatrically than Darren did “NO. Leave me, goddamn assholes like him, who think they can have any woman they want. Leave me, he deserves this plague just like you.”

“ _Holy shit._ " he thought, " _This girl is incredible. How did she know how to react?_ ”

He then tugged her hand and pulled her farther away from everyone with an intense “That’s enough, I wont allow this to go on.”

This time she went along with him, they ran towards the exit and both jumped into the minivan parked outside the door.

Chris was in the passenger seat, next to Joey, and Lauren and Joe were seated in the far back, hoping to get at least two people in the middle seat. And they were right. Darren and a very pretty girl right behind him quickly jumped into the van and yelled to drive fast. Laughter broke out as Darren described what he and the girl did.

"I’m so sorry, but I literally thought if that on the spot and just acted it out. I’m Darren, by the way."

"Kaylee, the girl who just realized she gave an unknown person an STD."

Darren smiled at that as the people in the car started with their own introductions. It all ended with Chris saying “and I’m his best friend, we are so close that people thought we were dating, but we aren’t I swear.”

That earned him a pointed look from Darren that meant cut it out, but the girl laughed sweetly.

* * *

After that Darren and Kaylee fell into an easy small talk, so the rest of the group tried to give them space.

Chris couldn’t concentrate on Jamie and Lauren’s argument over whether Heath Ledger or Jake Gyllenhaal was hotter. He kept glancing back at Darren and the new girl, and convinced himself that he was caring, as a friend, making sure Kaylee was worth Darren’s time. That’s what it was, his instincts as a best friend kicking in.

They eventually got to the address Kaylee gave, and Darren offered to walk her to the door. Lauren purposely kept the door open, and they all pretended not to listen in on the conversation.

Eventually, Darren walked back to the car after waving goodbye.

"So, did you put your charming moves on her?" Joe pried.

"I asked her to come to my gig on Saturday." Darren shrugged.

"And?" they all asked in unison.

"She said yes." Darren beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

The gig went great that day. Chris noticed. He always noticed how Darren played.

The way he got lost in the music completely. The way he gave every note justice. The way that even if it was the shittest song ever written, he sang it with as much fervor as if it were the most beautiful song in the world. Yet, he couldn’t help feel that something was off today; he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He tried to shake off the feeling by talking to the new guest on their usual table.

"So, Kaylee, what are you majoring in?" Chris questioned trying to make the girl feel more comfortable.

"Umm, I started out with Physics, then dropped it for my true passion. Photography. I like to see an artful image in everything, beauty in all places, even when most others can’t." she replied.

The others nodded in agreement. 

"And how do you like our rising star?" Joey put in, not so subtly trying to get the real answers out of her. 

"He’s a really sweet guy, he’s lucky to have friends like you guys. You know, for support. Not everyone has that. And I think I like him."

"Oh, I can tell he likes you as well. Good luck by the way, keeping up with him, he’s a ball of energy." Chris added.

"Oh, I think we are gonna be just fine." Kaylee responded, staring at Darren while he thanked the crowd for their support.

* * *

Chris was studying for his last exam of the fall semester when he got a call from Darren, they made plans yesterday, but Kaylee was only free for an hour so Darren had to bail. Chris had assured him that it was okay, but it sure didn’t feel like that. Regardless, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chris, whatcha doin?’"

"I’m studying, which is what you should be doing."

"Yeah, man. I know, but I felt bad about yesterday, and I wanted to make it up."

"No, Dare, it’s fine. It’s not as if you control Kaylee’s schedule. You make the best of what you have. Now what did you really call for?"

"To talk to you."

"No, you called to tell me about your date; as you have done after every date you have gone to with this girl."

"Actually. Well. Yes. I also wanted to thank you for this whole thing, if you hadn’t pushed me into doing something that night at the club, I wouldn’t have met her."

"True, and how do you plan to thank me for this."

"I’ll find you the sweetest guy in the city to fall in love with."

"Dare, if I wanted a sweet guy, I would have fallen for you."

"Umm. haha…yeah." He could practically imagine Darren ducking his head in shyness from that comment. 

"Nope, I want a guy who is gonna stand up for me, knock another’s teeth out for messing with me." Chris continued. 

"I thought you were very capable of doing that yourself, Colfer."

"Doesn’t hurt to have someone else do it either"

"I thought we agreed not to bring this up again."

"Yeah, you’re right. Sorry."

"No worries. So I was thinking we could go catch a movie next week. I heard that new Jackie Chan film is coming out."

"The Kingdom one, right? Okay. You want me to call Lauren or Joey up."

"Nahh. This time it’ll just be you and I."

"Okay, Dare. See you then."

* * *

"Darren, where the hell are you? Call me back now." Chris left his third message on Darren’s voicemail.

Just then he saw Darren walk through the door’s of the cinema, his huge afro unmistakable through the crowd. He was about to give him a piece of his mind until he realized who was with him.

"Oh, Kaylee, Darren didn’t tell me you were coming."

"Oh, no. When he mentioned he was going to the theatre, I begged him to bring me along. I’m a total sucker for karate-action films with a possibility of no plot line."

She noticed the uneasy look Darren had and suddenly exclaimed “but I can leave, Oh God, this was probably your plan to hang out and I messed it up.”

"No, no, it’s fine Kaylee, I don’t mind at all. " Chris reassured her.

"Chris, are you sure? Because we can all watch it together. I’ll pay for your popcorn too." Darren said, already heading into the line in front of the concession stand. 

"You’ll do that anyways, Dare. No, really, its okay. I’ll see you in the movie alright."

"Alright, I’ll wait."

* * *

Chris was uncomfortable the entire film. He had contemplated simply running away when he saw the couple walk into the movie. He still didn’t know why he didn’t do that. Now he was stuck watching Darren and Kaylee being sickeningly sweet. And it was fucking distracting. The worst part was, he didn’t know why he felt so bad, its not like he was being ignored completely. Kaylee and Darren had both acknowledged him a few times, but always ended up in a discussion without him.

That’s why by the interval, he used the shittiest excuse for leaving.

"Brian probably misses me, I should get home to him."

"What?" Darren asked.

"Is that your boyfriend Chris?" Kaylee questioned.

"No, it's his cat, and I don’t get is why he is leaving in the middle of this awesome film."

What Darren didn’t see was her snickering at the cat comment behind him. Chris did, and it made him feel uneasy. Darren never liked it when people were rude, and this most definitely classified as that.

"I’ve gotta go Dare, next time, okay we’ll see that…"

"Shut up." a man in front of them admonished. "Some of us are trying to watch a movie we paid for."

"I’ll see you later Dare." Chris stated.

* * *

"Aww, poor Chris, so Darren basically started spending more time with Kaylee after that." Naomi sympathized.

"Exactly." Joe said "Darren was satisfied, and we were all happy for him, but nobody noticed how hard Chris was trying to be happy."

* * *

Chris spent the longest time trying to find out why he suddenly had all this free time. He finished his assignments, studied for every upcoming test he could think of, fed Brian, even had a nap. He was very terribly bored. He then decided to dedicate some time to writing his portion of the script for the musical.

This particular scene was when Darren’s character would tell Ginny that he couldn’t take her to the Yule Ball, because he was infatuated with Cho Chang. Chris couldn’t help but feel sorry for all Jamie’s character was going through, but regardless, he had to start.

After weeks of planning, the bunch of them managed to meet altogether, when Kaylee invited them all to the local resort.

"Shit, Kaylee, is your dad a mob leader or something. How did you afford this?" Joey asked, amazed.

"Oh, we are pretty well off, plus my parents encourage me to bring friends here, so its not a big deal. I also felt guilty for stealing Darren away from you guys so many times. This is my way of making it up."

"It’s not stealing if he wants to be here." Jamie cooed.

Everybody else made an “awww” sound while Chris stayed silent. He was just pissed today, even thought about not coming, but he couldn’t bring himself to deny Darren, when he pleaded him to come join the bunch for some fun.

The resort was great. At least everyone else thought so. Without an ounce of self-restraint, Chris was pretty sure Joey had eaten every plate of french fries the waiter had to offer, that Lauren had sunbathed enough to cause all of them skin-cancer, that Joe had flirted with almost every single woman there, and that Jamie had most likely scoured every inch of the place searching for possible job opportunities.

What he was not sure of, was where Darren was, and he had to remind himself to stop caring.

* * *

Joey offered to drop everyone back home.

Darren and Kaylee had cancelled the driver picking them up, and decided to go in the old-beat up minivan, the place where they got to know each other, as Darren pointed out.

They were on their way to Chris’s dorm after dropping off Lauren, when Kaylee yelled to stop the car.

The car braked in the middle of the road, next to the edge of a park.

She ran out of the car, while Jamie gave a nervous look to Darren.

"What happened, is she feeling well?" Chris asked.

"Let’s go check."

They all walked up to Kaylee cautiously, while she stared at a part of the woods in front of her.

"I wish I had my camera with me, this is such a marvelous scene."

"Oh, too bad. Next time okay." Darren comforted her.

"What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?" Joey asked.

"You can’t see it?" Kaylee said in astonishment. "It’s so beautiful. There is this mother, pushing her child on a swing. The branches make out that image."

Jamie looked at Joey with wide eyes. Wow, what was this girl on? Mabye she could get them some at their next party.

"Umm, Kay, there is nothing there." Chris said hesitantly. "Right Dare?"

"You can see it right sweetheart?" Kaylee said lovingly towards Darren.

"Oh, yeah. It’s in that corner right?". Darren pointed in the middle of some random trees.

"No, silly, it’s there in the centre"

"Oh, I see it now." Darren shot a look at his friends, and Jamie was the one to catch it.

"Ohhkayy, it's getting late, lets drop you off first Kaylee, and then we’ll get to Chris’s." she suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving Kaylee at her home. They all went straight to Chris’s dorm room, where they stayed for some drinks. They settled in, and tried very hard not to talk about what had occurred during the afternoon.

Joey decided to get straight to what was the easiest way to get the conversation going.

"It's been too long since we did this. We miss you Dare." Joey began cautiously. "I mean. Ask anyone."

"You spend way to much time with your girl. We need you too." Jamie said.

The rest hummed in agreement, and hoped Darren would get the message. Chris chose to stay silent during this discussion, only because he agreed too much with the topic.

"Well, we  _are_  dating, I thought you guys wanted that for me.” Darren came back. “Plus she’s a great girl.”

"We aren’t saying that she isn’t. She is really nice, but one question; what the hell was that at the park today? Is she on some drugs, because you know we don’t care about that sorta shit. She told us she was kind of a loner, so if she wanted to talk to anyone…” Lauren offered.

"No. Of course not. She’s just really imaginative, and artistic. Its part of her inner creativity. She's in photography you know." Darren said defensively.

"Is crazy part of her courses?" Chris mumbled.

"She is not crazy, and it’s rude of you guys to talk behind her back, while I’m sitting right here. You’re better than that."

"Dare, even you have to admit it was a little weird. I mean she saw a child made of tree branches. Branches." Joey pointed out.

"Well, yeah, everybody has their nutty habits. But I like it about her, that should be enough for you guys. As my friends.”

He chose that moment to get up and state that he’d meet Joey back in their room.

"I’ll walk home."

* * *

"So. She was a fucking weirdo." Naomi said.

“That’s actually kind of an understatement, we had no idea how out of it she actually was. Darren tried to hide it at first, then just ignored it. He really liked her, and we could not understand why. I mean she was sweet, and pretty. But there are loads of others like that. We just didn’t get it.” Jamie responded.

"And she was a pain in the ass eventually. She was just everywhere." Joe complained

"Hey, remember that road trip we took during third year. And she just came, because Darren brought her along." Lauren brought up.

"Well, not exactly. I still remember how she had called Darren continuously about it. He insisted that it was a trip for just us, but you know how she was." Joey said.

"Oh, remember how pissed off Chris was that week. If he tried to deny any jealo..” Jamie started

"Yeah, lets just stick to the story." Joe interrupted.

* * *

"So she just insists on coming." Chris asked Lauren.

"Yup." Lauren said. "Fucking sucks. I kinda wanted this trip for just us, is that selfish?"

"If that is selfish, then I am the most narcissistic person in this group."

The worst part was, Chris couldn’t give a reason to get pissed off at Kaylee. He had never actually met any of her friends. So, in a way, his sympathetic nature overtook his possessive one.

But in a friendly way, of course. He couldn’t think like that, especially after seeing how cheerful Darren seemed. He was happy, and that was literally all that mattered. And he hadn’t seen him in a while. Darren was always busy with gigs, exams, or Kaylee. Regardless, he missed him, even though it had only been a few weeks.

They were waiting at the meeting point and Joey was running late. He had to pick up Kaylee, and Darren had probably delayed packing till the last minute. Why did he know stuff like this, Chris asked himself. He wondered if everyone else new about his weird quirks, or if it was only a thing between him and Darren. No wonder everyone thought…

He then heard Darren’s voice in the horde of people, and immediately tried to find him. It usually wasn’t tough. Darren was kind of hard to miss. Chris let out a loud yelp when a random man hugged him from behind.

"What the hell? Who do you think you are…Darren?"

"Hey, Chris."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Chris exclaimed.

"You don’t like it?" Darren asked, obviously hurt.

Darren’s afro was gone. Instead he sported a close-cropped, much neater look. He couldn’t ever imagine Darren without that thing, it was part of him. He wondered why he never thought of the possibility that Darren would but his hair. He would have at one point. Chris probably had convinced himself that Darren was always gonna be this goofball, with crazy hair, and just be an immature idiot. This new look was a little disorienting. He looked incredible, Chris had to admit. He didn’t make it a habit to check out his friends, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate when someone’s appearance was appealing to him. Somehow, this new Darren seemed a little more mature and in control of his life, in comparison to the one he knew. However, that didn’t lower Chris’s shock.

"You cut the afro that you have been growing forever. Why? I thought you loved that thing.”

"Well, I thought he would look better with this cut. Also, I am planning that he meet my parents soon. So.." Kaylee joined in the middle of their conversation.

"So, I wanted to make a good first impression." Darren completed.

"Wow, the parents. That’s a huge step." Joe laughed.

Darren didn’t seem too amused, and Chris could not believe that Darren would simply get rid of his hair for a girl. They must be more serious than he thought.

"Yeah, you look great Darren, that’s what you wanted to hear, right. C’mon Chris just give him the compliment and we shall be on our way.” Joey said.

* * *

"Fucking hell, Joey. Now what." Joe said.

"I thought she’d make it, she’s old, but she’s managed to carry around your asses for nearly three years." Joey retorted.

Joey’s car had broken down in the middle of the highway. The trip had started out fine. They were on their way to Indiana, where Jamie’s uncle owned a farm, they figured they could spend a while camping and bonding for a week before heading back to Ann Arbor. After about an hour, the car started slowing down, and eventually came to a full stop. Everyone was out of the car now. Pissed. 

"Doesn’t answer the question. What do we do now?"

"Maybe we should ask the lovebirds for some advice." Lauren said, clearly angry that neither Darren nor Kaylee seemed to care what was going on. They both sat on the hood of the car, carefree, as if the group had simply stopped for some fresh air.

"Hey, Dare, any ideas on what in god’s name we should do." Joey asked.

"Just ask for a lift." Kaylee suggested.

"Yeah, and who is gonna give all of us a hand." Joe asked. "Which dumbass would freely transport, not only 7 people, but haul a minivan behind it."

They all looked at each other’s blank faces for a moment, until Chris broke the silence. “Someone like that.” he said pointing at a huge truck heading their way with an open trunk in the back.

Chris waved his hand outwards and the truck came to a stop. The driver stuck his head out and looked at the lot, but his eyes went back to Chris. He was a big, beefy man, who obviously hadn’t showered in a while. Regardless, Chris smiled and explained their situation.

* * *

"So, this is the first time that I’m bringing someone home, and it’s kind of a big deal. Mom and Dad are great, they sometimes…Darren, are you listening to me?” Kaylee demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I’m just trying to hear what the trucker has to say, he looks fucking creepy." he said.

"Your friends can figure it out, don’t worry, they can handle it."

Darren only heard that much until his focus drifted back to the other conversation 5 feet away. The truck was big enough, it most likely had some hay in the back, and they all wouldn’t mind sitting in it, but something was off. The guy kept staring at Chris. Maybe he was imagining it, but the driver was not giving off a good vibe.

* * *

"Okay, thank you." Chris said out loud.

Darren then walked up to the group after helping Kaylee off the hood.

"So, he’s still there, I assume he agreed to help us" Lauren said.

"Yeah, but on one condition, he wants me to sit in front with him." Chris said rolling his eyes.

The rest all started to laugh, but Darren remained serious.

"No."

"Dare, he was just joking, calm down." Chris explained

"He was staring at you like a pervert. You cannot tell me you are actually gonna sit with him."

"Whoa, okay. Let’s all just relax. We should all hang in the back together anyway. Chris you weren’t planning to sit there were you?" Joe said, hoping to ease everyone up.

"No I was not, but why the hell does it…"

"Okay then, matter settled, I’m sorry that I cut you off Chris. We need to get out of this sun. And Darren, just calm the fuck down, would you? We came on this trip to have a good time, something we are gonna remember. I know a musical theatre company and play should cover that, but I want this. Okay?." Joe usually didn’t yell, or make outbursts, but Darren and Chris settled down after that.

* * *

They got to the farm late that night. Jamie’s uncle welcomed them all warmly, and fed them dinner. He walked them around the vast fields, showing them the beauty that it withheld at night-time. Uncle Gibby was intimidating yet extremely doting towards his niece and her companions. He reminded Chris of his own father, who, according to Darren’s analysis of him from a few pictures, resembled a teddy bear. Chris smiled at the memory, and felt a little more at ease in this new place.

The weather was comfortable enough to sleep in, and since camping was the original plan, they borrowed the necessary equipment and headed out on the fields.

Sitting near the campfire Darren took out his guitar, and soon the tension was out of the air. They all sang songs that were well rehearsed, with Kaylee humming along awkwardly. A few popular songs were mashed up into one another until they became jumbled up messes of nothing.

Finally, they called it a night, and as they all were getting into their own tents, Darren pulled Chris into a hug from behind.

"Darren." Chris sighed "Let go."

"No, I won’t because I need to apologize, and you need to forgive me."

"Forgiveness? Really, Dare. You make it sound as if you committed a horrible crime."

Chris turned around and faced Darren, whose expression showed that he agreed with the last part of Chris’s statement.

"Okay, yeah. I forgive you. And I’m sorry too, honestly the guy was freaking me out as well, just a little."

Darren nodded in agreement, while still holding on to Chris.

"Won’t your girlfriend get mad if she catches you and me."

"Well, depends what you have in mind, Colfer." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Screw you." Chris laughed.

"Well, that’s kind of forward, but I’ll take it.”

"Would you guys finish your flirting somewhere else. And honestly Darren, your girlfriend is sleeping ten feet away, have some shame." Joey said while poking his head out of his own tent.

Smiling Chris and Darren headed to their respective tents and bid each other goodnight.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"I love how they manage whatever situation they are thrown in." Naomi examined.

"Yeah. But even that gift doesn’t last forever." Jamie sighed, but continued on with the story. "Where were we, Oh yes. How Joe fell in a pile of cow dung, while trying to impress the neighboring farmer’s daughter. "

"Actually, let’s just skim over that part, and fast-forward to Chris’s birthday after a few months." Lauren said.

* * *

Lauren was over at Chris’s dorm on the evening of his birthday. He hadn’t mentioned a plan for a party, and nobody had done anything yet. He expected a surprise party when the door of his dorm rang, but it was just Lauren with a few gifts in her hand.

Chris hadn’t minded much, he spent most of his afternoon trying to finish a paper two weeks before it was due. He did that a lot now, with all his free time.

Lauren had started talking about this guy she recently met, and wanted Chris’s opinion on his description.

"He sounds great, but don’t you dare go spending all your time with him." Chris relied half-jokingly.

"You really don’t like Kaylee, do you?"

"No. She’s nice and all, but Darren just seems to spend all his time with her. He doesn’t even acknowledge that the rest of us exist, you know? And its weird, because he’s never acted like this before. Taken up so much with someone else."

"Umm, Chris. Darren’s always been like that. The only difference is, that "someone" was you."

Chris was momentarily stunned. He didn’t realize that they were so oblivious to others, and it explained why everyone else didn’t seem to mind her that much. They were used to Darren acting like that. Had he been so foolish. Not to realize what was going on sooner. Lauren distracted him, by saying he better have a good movie set out for both of them to watch.

* * *

They were in the middle of some rom-com that Lauren had picked out, not even regarding Chris’s choice, when her phone started ringing, and she reached over the bed for it.

"Hey, mom. What’s u..what. Is he okay. I’ll be right over mom. Don’t panic." Lauren’s face was pure terror.

"What happened?. Is everything okay." Chris asked, scared.

"My dad, I have to drive back home, I need to go." she said while frantically grabbing her stuff. She was shaking really badly, so when Chris found her keys, he insisted on driving.

Luckily, Lauren’s house was close to the dorm’s and Chris knew the route, mostly from memory. He hoped Lauren’s father was alright. He only met him once, and he was obviously the reason Lauren was so funny. He screeched the car into a stop, right before her front yard, and they both ran to the front door without locking the car. Lauren opened the door shouting “DAD”, and the house was completely dark from the inside.

"SURPRISE!". The lights turned on, and everything came into focus. All of his friends were there, with the hall decorated with signs, and balloons.

Chris stood there in shock before he nearly slapped Lauren.

"Oh, God. I thought something happened to your dad. How could you?" Chris said.

"You think we’d forget Colfer. What do you take us for?" Jamie claimed.

"Ruthless savages who love me."

"You got that right sweetcheeks." Lauren chuckled in response.

After getting hugs and a few kisses on the cheek he reached Joey and received a sloppy kiss on the side of his head.

"Happy Birthday, big guy. So what should we do? Your choice." Joey said.

"I don’t mind, oh by the way, where is Darren?" Chris questioned.

He looked around and all he saw were downcast looks of disappointment.

"Oh."

* * *

"Honey, does Darren feeling alright. He has barely touched his food." Kaylee’s mom noticed.

Kaylee managed to nudge Darren out of his thoughts. He felt like such a dick, he was not present for his best friend’s birthday party. Kaylee had promised they would be done before 7 o’clock. Somehow, she had managed to delay the event until dinnertime, and here he was, feeling like shit.

He was trying to make excuses, and hoping someone would call him, so he could leave with a good excuse, but nobody would answer his texts. They were all probably having a good time, and he wanted nothing more than to spend time with Chris on his special day.

He responded to the constant poking on his side, “Yeah?”

"Is something wrong with your food?" Kaylee whispered.

"No, no, I was just thinking, it’s Chris’s birthday today and.."

"And you’d rather be with him than with your girlfriend?"

"Yes, well I.."

"Honey.." her mother repeated tentatively.

"It’s all okay mom. Really."

Mrs. Bradshaw was a very chirpy woman, who acted as if she had nothing but goodness to offer the world. She seemed so nice, that even Darren thought it was a little over-the-top. He had been taught not to make harsh judgements of anyone, but if he had to get his cheeks pinched one more time by this woman, he would have to resort to drastic measures, such as walking out rudely.

Mr. Bradshaw however, obviously did not care about appearances, and must have been finishing his thirtieth glass of scotch. Darren lost count after a while.

"So, Darren, what are you doing in college?" Mr. Bradshaw asked.

"My major is Musical Theatre, my friends and I actually wrote a play about.."

"Musical Theatre." he scoffed "Really, Kaylee, you’re dating a twink."

Darren was shocked to his very core. The last time he had heard such foul language had been one of the worst nights of his life. One he had tried very hard to consign into oblivion, the last place he had expected to hear such a thing was from the father of his own girlfriend.

"Micheal, have some respect, he’s our guest." Kaylee’s mother admonished, as if trying to get a child to behave.

"It's my house, so I can say whatever the hell I please. I don’t have to keep up that fake smile that you have been sporting for the whole day."

Any normal human being would have been outraged with him, but Mrs. Bradshaw seemed oddly composed. She breathed out loudly and addressed her daughter, “Honey, why don’t you take Darren outside, while I talk to your father for a while.”

"No. Stay right where you are. Let me talk to the boy, and see if he’s worth anything." he barely looked at Darren while talking to him this time "And, what do you plan to do with this degree of theatre of yours,  _if_  you finish school.”

"Ummm, I have every intention of finishing school, and I’m, umm, planning to move in with a couple of friends actually. We all will plan our auditions, gigs, and any jobs we can get from there." Darren replied, getting more uncomfortable every second in this room. He looked over at Kaylee, but she did not seem in any mood to get him out of there.

"Uh huh, and how are you affording college currently?"

"Umm, my parents, and I am gonna, I, uh, I will pay them back once…"

"Once you get really famous right? Basing all your hopes and dreams on that. Great catch here honey." he said sarcastically, clearly drunk enough to not have a filter.

"Micheal, please stop…" Mrs. Bradshaw pleaded.

"Right, so, it’s almost nine, and I have to…" Darren stuttered.

"Oh, don’t worry, I can drop you off." Kaylee said.

"He doesn’t have a car either, where did you find this one anyway?" Micheal slurred.

"Right, that’s it. I am going now" Darren got up quickly and went to get his jacket.

* * *

Kaylee walked him out to the front door.

"So, did you have a good time?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, your dad spend nearly the whole dinner making fun of me."

"Oh. I thought you didn’t mind that sort of stuff. Dad is always like that, but he never really means any of it. He says stuff like that to my mom all the time. Yet look at them, happily married."

"Kaylee, are you serious right now? Because sometimes it's hard to tell with you."

"I am dead serious. Just don’t think too much into it okay. It’s all fine, I bet he loved you. He just has trouble showing it."

"Okay?"

"So do you still want me to drop you off at your dorm, or.."

"Actually, I’ll just catch a bus, I don’t want you driving back alone at night."

She nodded and kissed him goodnight. Darren walked to the nearest bus stop, and checked his phone. No replies.

* * *

A knock on the door woke Chris up, he had just returned from the club the everyone took him to. It was too early to call it an evening, but he really hadn’t felt up to it at all. He had thanked all of them, and Jamie had dropped him off back in his building with all his presents. He rubbed his eyes, and opened the door without checking the peephole.

"Hey, Chris."

"Darren. Come in."

"Whoa, formal now, are we?"

"Just get in Darren."

They walked until they were leaning against the kitchen counter, and facing each other.

"So. How was the party."

"It was great. How was the dinner."

"It was…eventful. To say the least." Darren paused, "Are you mad at me. Because you have every right to be."

"No, Dare, I’m not mad."

"You know what, tomorrow we should hang out, just you and me. Nobody else. I promise."

He tried to reach for Chris’s hand across the island, but Chris pulled it away.

"No. Dare. Just no. Not again. We used to hang out together because we liked it. Not because it was our duty or an obligation."

"Chris. Please. I do not want this between us. Please."

"I know Dare, but you treating me like this, it’s insulting. Really."

"Okay. I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"Yeah. I get it Dare. Sorry is all you seem to be nowadays"

* * *

"That’s it. So is this whole story just one sob fest about Chris, because I cannot feel anything but pity for this guy. Why didn’t he just tell Darren how he felt." Naomi said.

"As if Colfer would ever allow his ego to give in that easily, but this is where our story gets even more interesting, because that night at the club, a guy who had been eyeing Chris all night, gave us his phone number to give to Chris." Lauren said.

"We were so pissed at Darren that night, poor Chris didn’t even notice anyone checking him out. So the next day, we set him up on a blind date." Joe said happily.

"Enter Tyler Massey, basically Chris’s dream guy. Oh God. He was gorgeous." Jamie said dreamily.

"Yeah, keep fantasizing, do you forget what he did to..." Joey began, "Oh, wait, forget it, for now, anyways, Tyler was exactly what Chris wanted…"


	10. Chapter 10

“So, what do you think” Tyler asked showing Chris the last picture on his phone “Pretty amazing, right?”

Chris could not understand why he had agreed to this, but he did not regret it one single bit. He met the guy at a local restaurant a few days later.

 

Tyler seemed incredible. He was tall and intimidating, yet was a gentleman. He was a few years older than him, and with a steady job. They had spend the last hour discussing how many places Tyler had traveled to, and how he loved each place of the world.

Tyler had also shown evidence of his numerous trophies as an able sportsman in many fields of fighting. Boxing, Taekwondo, and Karate were only a few examples. He seemed to have a relatively good sense of humor, and Chris ignored the fact that he had never seen an episode of Power Rangers in his life. Chris still could not believe how this man’s life was real.

“Do you ever work, your whole life seems like one big adventure. It’s awesome” Chris replied astounded.

“Yes, I do, I love my work, but I love all these experiences even more. Ever been rock climbing?”

Chris furiously shook his head no.

“Scared?” Tyler assumed.

“Nope, just never got the chance” Chris countered.

“It’s settled then, as soon as you graduate, we’ll go rock climbing” he said taking a sip of his drink.

“Assuming we are still dating then?”

Tyler calmly put his drink down, “Yes, well. That can be thought of then. No pressure though, we can go with friends, if it’s a big deal.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“I hope you do.”

* * *

“HONEY. I’M HOME!” Darren roared, when he got back from his shift at the diner. He started that job not much later after that dinner with Kaylee’s parents. She was an amazing girl, and he wanted to make sure her father would stop thinking so little of him. Plus, a little extra cash never hurt anybody. He’s been very busy lately, with preparations for the musical, writing songs, keeping up with his assignments and the job. His third year of college was nearly over and he had spent most of it stressed out, hopefully, the during the summer, he could cut out the college-work from his daily duties.

“Hey. Chris called by the way, he said he wanted to talk to you.”

“Really? Why didn’t he call my phone.” He checked his cell, and figured out that it had been turned off all this time.

“Oh, never mind” Darren said, already dialing Chris’s number.

“Hey, Chris, you called. Right.” Darren said as soon as he heard the click indicating that he had answered.

“Hey, Dare, Yeah. I did call, I think your phone was off. I’m not sure if the guys told you, but I met someone. I just came back from our first date.” He could hear Chris’s smile in his voice.

“You met a guy. No, they did not tell me. How was it. How is he?”

“He’s amazing, Dare, he’s been everywhere, and he bungee jumps and sword fights. He even wants to take me rock climbing.”

“He sounds incredible, Chris. Does he seem nice, like did he treat you right. How did he treat the waiters, it’s like Sirius Black said, ‘If you want to know what a man’s like, take a good look at how he treats inferiors’.”

“Dare, did you really just quote Harry Potter on me, so you could decide what type of guy Tyler is?”

“Yes. Yes, I did. And you didn’t answer me, how was he?”

“He seems too good to be true, and he’s also a black belt in Karate. Just what I wanted, a guy who would beat someone up for me.”

“ _Ouch_ ” Darren thought “ _that stung._ ” but he didn’t let it show in his tone.

“I’m really happy for you Chris, I’m glad he makes you happy.”

“Yeah. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. I mean, our deal seems to be manifesting into reality.”

“Well put. And you’re right. I’m glad you found someone Chris.”

“Thanks Dare. I’ll talk to you soon alright.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Darren put down the phone and stood still for a while. He didn’t know why he didn’t feel happy for Chris. He was such a fucking douchebag. Chris, more than anyone, deserved to be happy. He got a tough guy, someone who would look out for him, not that Chris needed it. Tyler. What type of name was Tyler anyway. It seemed so normal, and ordinary. Chris was exceptional, he should have someone with a phenomenal name, not something like Tyler.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Darren contemplated privately. “What am I doing?” But his thoughts didn’t stop there.

He also wondered what this guy looked like, he was probably tall, Chris liked tall guys, and he probably was muscular. And..and why the fuck was he imagining what Chris’s boyfriend looked like. Chris’s boyfriend. That was gonna take a while to get used to.

“Hey, Joey, did you know that Chris started seeing someone.”

“Uh, Yeah. He gave Lauren his number at that bar we took Colfer to for his birthday. Seemed like a good guy.”

“Oh. Good. Good for him. He should have someone like that, someone who…” Darren trailed off, as if he simply ran out of words.

“Dare? you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m great Joey.”

Joey had known Darren for nearly three years now. He knew that Darren would rather see the world end, than admit he was sad. He also knew that Darren was not the least bit content about Chris’s current relationship status, but he was also Chris’s friend for that long. He knew that regardless of how Darren felt, Chris deserved a chance to meet someone as well. So he did the only thing that was an essential part of his role as a friend. He held his arms out and pulled Darren into a hug.

“You are such a stupid guy Dare. So fucking stupid.”

Darren didn’t reply, he didn’t plan to. He just hugged Joey back, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Chris felt like he should let his mom know about Tyler. It seemed important enough to share, a boyfriend. His first official one. After many internal debates, he dialed his home’s phone number, hoping that nobody would answer, so he wouldn’t have to start panicking if someone did pick up.

“Hello.” his mother’s soft voice answered.

“Hey mom.”

“Christopher. Honey. How are you?”

“I’m good mom. How’s everyone.”

“Oh. They’re fine. Missing you loads, but you already knew that.”

“I miss you all too. So much.”

“So. Any reason to call, or just to check in on how your poor, old mother was doing.”

“Actually, Mom. I wanted to tell you something. I’m dating someone.”

“Oh. Honey. That’s nice. But me and your father already knew about you and Darren. Remember, when you were talking about him the first summer you came back home.”

“What. No. Mom. I am not dating Darren.”

“Really? Oh. I’m sorry, honey. I just presumed, with how you described how close you two were, and… Oh well, if it isn’t him, who is it then?”

“It’s this guy called Tyler. I met him..Uhmm,” he tried avoiding the topic of a club. It was silly, he was old enough to go to one, but, he thought it better than to discuss it with his mother. “On my birthday, while we all were out celebrating.”

“That sounds nice, dear. Is he in your college?”

“No. He’s a few years older, but he’s very sweet.”

“Sounds wonderful. Are you happy, darling?”

“He makes me feel happy.”

“But are you happy?”

“Is there a difference?’

"That’s for you to figure out, just be careful, alright. And call more often. I don’t get to hear your voice enough.”

“Alright, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

On their third date, Chris was invited to a club with some of Tyler’s friends. He agreed, although he was worried if people would find him too immature for Tyler. He was determined to act accordingly.

“Ty. How’s it going.” A voice called out from beside them.

“Hey, guys, this is Chris, my new boyfriend. Chris, meet the guys. Cameron, Ian, and Jesse. They were all part of my frat back in college. Great guys, and not all gay. Although Cameron is still yet to be determined.” he laughed.

Chris responded with a nervous giggle back, and squeezed into the booth, when urged by Tyler.

“So , Chris, tell us about yourself”

“Oh, umm. I’m studying Writing and English in college. I helped write a script for a play me and my friends did. It was a Musical Harry Potter.”

“A Musical Harry Potter, what retard came up with that idea.” Ian mocked.

Chris blushed in embarrassment, and was about to retort, but Tyler beat him to it. He punched Ian in the side and put a possessive arm around Chris.

“Shut up, do not embarrass him. If Chris wrote something, I will not listen to anyone belittle it.”

Chris smiled happily, and got caught by surprise when Tyler grabbed his face in a kiss. He pulled away eventually, and left Chris a bit weirded out. He couldn’t remember the last time he showed PDA in public. Unless Darren counted.

* * *

It was early January of their first year. Chris loved the snow, he hadn’t experienced it much back in California, but he was reveling in it now. He was outside his dorm building, nose and ears red from the cold, catching snowflakes on his tongue. Quite a few others were enjoying the weather as well, when the serenity of the area was disrupted by an unmistakable voice calling his name.

“CHRIS. CHRIS.” Darren yelled.

Chris lifted a finger to his lips, signaling that Darren shut up, and he understood and silenced himself. As he approached closer, he mauled Chris with a massive hug, and kissed the side of his cheek. Chris was glad that it was this cold, so Darren wouldn’t catch his blush.

However, he could feel everyone’s eyes boring into him, and he wished the he could camouflage himself in the piles of snow, because that not only seemed like a good idea, but very possible.

“Darren.” he whispered harshly. “What was that for?”

Darren smile was unwavering, “I got a gig. It’s my first one, the one I’ve been pining over for months. I just wanted to tell you.”

Chris swiftly relaxed, and congratulated Darren. “Oh. Darren. That’s great!”

“Yeah. Are you okay, though?” he asked nervously, upon noticing Chris’s expression. “Should I have not done that. Because you need to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with this sorta stuff.”

“Oh. The..No. I’m just not that used to it. It’s nothing you did wrong. Just me.”

“Okay. Tell me if you don’t like something I’m doing. I won’t mind.”

“Got it.”

But Chris never did stop Darren. Soon, he’d find himself sitting shoulder to shoulder next to Darren on a couch, not caring about the complexities of the situation. Darren would slip his arm around Chris’s waist, to pull him in for a group picture. He’d fix his hair, take his hand, and even end up sleeping on his lap when they would be late at a party.

Chris noticed he was slowly letting go of his personal insecurities, not really caring what other’s thought. And really, whenever he would catch Darren somewhat snoring while laying on Chris, he couldn’t think of a single reason to complain.

* * *

“Anyways” Cameron initiated, “Chris, tell us about your friends. College friends are important,you know, you are usually stuck with them for life.” He pointed at the table, while everyone smirked and raised their glasses in agreement.

“Oh, haha, yeah. Well, where do I begin. There is Lauren, she is phenomenal, there is just no other word for her. She’s tiny, but fierce, and is probably one of the funniest people I know. Joseph Walker is probably the biggest heart-throb on campus, and people take him for a tough guy, but he is really just a sweetheart. Jamie, the other girl of our group, is the most caring, darling person I know. Joey. Oh God. I do not know if there are words on this planet to describe Joey. He is crazy, honestly, but he would not wait a second if someone was in need of a hug, and then he gets really motherly. It’s scary. And, finally, there’s Darren. He… Yeah. That’s it. That’s my gang of friends.”

Nobody commented on the obvious lack of explanation by the end of Chris’s ramble, or they just didn’t care. Chris decided he could go one night without having Darren Criss on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Darren hadn’t seen Chris for a while now. In fact he hadn’t seen anyone, except Joey and Kaylee. He blamed it on his class timings, studying, dates, and hectic work schedule.

He barely had time to write a new song recently.Or even work on his previous ones. He finally was free after a very long time, and decided to make the most of it. He yelled to Joey, who was in the shower.

 "Hey, Joey, I’m gonna invite everyone over for some pizza okay."

"Go ahead, but I am not paying again."

"No problem, I’m taking care of it tonight."

"In that case, get that expensive one alright. The usual place gave me a bad case of diarrhea."

"That’s great Joey. Thanks for the image." Darren dialed Chris first. After being directed to voicemail for the third time, he tried Joe.

"Hey, Walker, want some free food."

"Hell yes. You offering?"

"Yes. Come over, and get Chris and the girls as well, okay?"

"Got it man, see ya"

"Okay, see ya then."

"Hey, Joe said he’ll tell everyone about it himself. They should be over soon."

"Okay, Dare. Did you wanna invite someone else?"

"Like who?, Oh, Kaylee. No. I mean, she would have fun, but I kinda need a break."

"Hey, no judgements, I was wondering when this would finally happen."

"What would happen?"

"When your honeymoon period would end, and you’d finally see how fucking annoying she is."

"Aw, c’mon, she isn’t annoying, I just needed a rest, and I need to spend some time with Chris, and you guys."

"Uhhuh, alright, and yeah, you’re right. You and Chris have basically been ignoring each other. It’ll be good for both of you."

"You think so? And it’s not like we mean to not spend time with each other, that’s just how life is apparently."

"Sucks. Doesn’t it?"

"Yeah, Joey. It does. It really does."

* * *

"But  _Chris_ …” Darren said, elongating the vowel in his name, to emphasize his whining. “You’ll love these guys. I already told them everything about you, and they cannot wait to meet you.”

Chris thought long and hard about whether or not he should deny Darren again. He knew he wanted to make friends in college, and after a month of knowing him, Darren had seemed more than enough. If Darren wanted him to meet more people like himself, Chris wasn’t sure he would be able to handle that.

"Why would you do that Dare? Why would you tell them anything about me."

"Because you are incredible, and I like to show my other people that it is possible for me to be friends with such folk. That I am perfectly capable of making friends that will actually make it somewhere big in life. And that I am going to be there for such people when they succeed. They deserve to know you Chris. And you deserve more people than me to share your awesomeness with."

Chris was speechless for a while.

"I. I don’t know what to say Dare."

"Say you’ll come, to the party, and meet these people. I know you’ll love them."

"Okay."

After that night, Chris promised himself that he would never, ever miss an event where all these people were. And that he could never be any place without them.

* * *

Jamie and Joe had made it, and they were waiting for the rest to arrive.

Lauren knocked and stood in front of the locked door, it opened, and she greeted a smiling Darren.

Darren had spent most of the afternoon comprehending just how much of an idiot he had been all this time. He liked Kaylee. She was an awesome girl. But to spend that much time with her, and miss out on this time with his close friends, he was pretty sure he would regret this for a very long time.

"Give me a hug, I feel as if I haven’t seen you forever." Darren grinned.

Lauren paused and had a somber expression on her face. Darren noticed, and backed off with looking hurt.

"Actually Dare, it has been really long, and if you want me to be completely honest, I’m still pissed off at that stunt you pulled on Colfer’s birthday."

Darren slowly looked around with a sunken look on his face. “Is that why he didn’t come? Is he angry with me?”

"Actually" Jamie said apologetically, "our little man had another date today, he said to say sorry, perhaps next time."

"Welcome to Chris’s world, Dare." Lauren said, and immediately felt guilty upon noticing Darren’s expression. She knew Chris had been feeling in a similar way ever since Kaylee came into the picture, but Chris was much better at hiding what he felt. Darren, on the other hand, wore his heart on his sleeve, he looked a whole new level of heartbroken. So that’s why she immediately pulled Darren into another hug right there, before anyone could acknowledge what was wrong.

"Dare. C’mon. Don’t you think it’s kind of unfair, shouldn’t he get to enjoy a relationship as well? I know how you feel. That emotion you have right now, that was him all these months. And he is not mad at you. Believe me."

Darren managed to nod in Lauren’s embrace, he slowly let go and composed himself as he heard the another knock on the door. It was the delivery guy, not Chris, and it wasn’t going to be Chris, regardless of how much he wanted it otherwise.

* * *

Tyler had promised Chris the greatest night of his life that morning via text. That’s why Chris was excited, he had never been to this part of town before. As he entered through the big, black doors he realized why he hadn’t known this place. He had never been to such a type of club anyways, he considered it a pointless place to socialize. A gay bar.

As soon as he entered, he found Tyler’s friends there. Did these people even have a home, or did they just travel and lodge in different bars from time to time.

"Hey, Ty. Guess who we found here. Marcus!"

Another man was sitting at the table, who seemed a little distressed to be honest. He was extremely good looking though, Chris noticed.

"Oh, Chris, Marcus is an old friend of mine." Tyler explained.

"A friend, so that’s what I am referred to as now." Marcus countered. "Oh, I understand. This must be your new boy toy."

Marcus hustled his way out of their table.

"Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to dance, and you all.." he motioned to Tyler’s gang " are a bunch of assholes."

He reached the bar at an astonishing speed and left Chris silent. Cameron and Ian were snickering into their drinks while Tyler looked at them in apparent dismay.

"You guys, what the hell?"

"You dumped his sorry ass bro, he deserved that." Ian exclaimed.

"Son of a bitch thought he still had a chance with you. What a loser." Cameron remarked.

They continued with their laughter as Tyler ordered a few drinks. Chris tried to keep up with the shots, and the conversation, but could not help notice how Tyler kept glancing at Marcus.

He saw Marcus grinding against two random guys in the bar, and figured the guy probably started feeling better. What he did not notice, was how Tyler kept tensing up.

"So, Ty, I wanted to tell you about this new topic I discussed in my Writing class…Tyler. Are you okay?" Chris inquired cautiously.

"I’ll be right back." he said through gritted teeth.

Tyler walked up to the two men who were still dancing in close proximity to Marcus. Tyler grabbed his arm and said in a demanding tone.

"Marcus, c’mon, you’re drunk. These guys are taking it too far. Let’s go."

Marcus pulled his arm back and pretended Tyler didn’t exist. The two men then proceeded to shove Tyler away, and claim that he should get lost. What Chris did not expect was Tyler to slam that man straight in the face.

It was a blur after that, the next thing he knew, him and Tyler were kicked out of the bar, with the other two men. Tyler had a swollen lip to prove that the fight wasn’t a part of Chris’s imagination.

* * *

On the drive back to Chris’s dorm, Chris gained the courage to bring up the topic of the fiasco.

"So, you and Marcus…dated?"

"Yeah. For a while. Did I freak you out with the whole brawl scene?"

"A little. There might have been another way to handle that situation" Chris stated, almost smiling as he thought about what Darren had done the night he met Kaylee.

"Yeah, but thats how it should be done. You gotta show em who’s boss you know, nobody respects a coward."

Chris left it at that.


	12. Chapter 12

"Anyway, you pretty much get what’s going on here, don’t you" Jamie said to Naomi.

"Yeah, I do. This Tyler guy was a stud, a guy who obviously was pretty protective of who he was dating. What I’m dying to know is how it worked out."

"Patience, child." Joey chastised. "All in good time."

* * *

"Hey, Dare, you coming or not?" Joey asked while getting the car keys.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Darren put his phone down, inviting Kaylee via text to Jamie’s surprise party this evening. He ran to car waiting for him, and they headed to get some supplies. Lauren offered to host it at her place, and they needed to decorate as soon as possible. He stumbled into the passenger seat, and stammered a quick apology.

"Dare? You feeling okay? You look like shit." Joey asked.

Darren didn’t know why he was so jittery, perhaps because it was the first time he was meeting Chris’s boyfriend. But that was no excuse, so what? He was just a guy, who Chris happened to like, and he didn’t know how the evening was going to play out. Mabye he just wasn’t ready. Ready for what though?

* * *

"Chris, you are coming right?" Jamie asked while getting ready for the party.

"Aww, Jamie. I’m gonna try my best."

"Try your best? It’s my surprise birthday party Colfer. You are coming. And you will bring that flawless piece of work with you."

Chris laughed back, and nodded before realizing what he was doing over the phone. “Alright, Jamie, see you then.”

"See ya sweetheart."

* * *

Darren was having a drink with Kaylee, when she asked if he was feeling alright. He nodded in assent, but she wasn’t convinced.

"Are you sure? You’ve been distracted all night."

"i’m fine, just a little nauseous today."

"Well, then let’s go sit down, alright? I doubt Jamie will appreciate you puking all over the snacks table."

* * *

"So…tell me." Tyler started.

"About what?" Chris said confused.

"About your past."

"My past?"

"Boyfriend, crush, one-night-stands. Didn’t you ever like someone?"

"Once. In middle school. When I told him, he decided to tell everyone and that got me beat up. Happy?"

"Okay, wow, did not expect that. What about in your group? No special friend? Anyone you liked more than others?"

"Really, Ty? You recently got into a fight over a ‘friend’ that you obviously still had feelings for, and you are asking me this."

"Hey, I just wanna get to know more about you and your friends. You’ve obviously gotten to know mine very well. And I’m officially meeting them all today. Just wanna be prepared."

"Alright. Fine. Yes, there was one. His name is Darren. We were so close, people thought we were dating, or at least screwing each other."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Were you?"

"No!"

"So why haven’t I met him?"

"Because I’m always somehow spending time with you. Plus, he wasn’t at my birthday party, where you saw everyone else. Don’t worry though, you’ll meet him tonight."

"You said you guys ‘were’ close, not anymore?"

"We still are, I think so. We just spend less time together."

"How come?"

"He’s got a girlfriend. And I’ve got you"

"Yes. Yes you do." Tyler replied with a smile.

* * *

"What’s up with Darren?" Lauren asked.

"No idea." Joe answered. "He hasn’t smiled all evening. I didn’t think that was physically possible."

"He seems edgy." Joey joined the conversation. "He’s been like this all day. Do you think it’s because of Chris and Tyler."

"Only one way to find out. Here they are." Lauren noticed.

Jamie welcomed Chris and Tyler with a loud exclamation. Loud enough to be heard around the room where Darren whipped his head around and noticed Chris walk in, hand in hand, with a very tall, handsome, well built guy. Darren’s stomach dropped, and he took Kaylee’s hand and walked up to Chris.

"And, this is Jamie…" Chris mentioned.

"Happy birthday honey." Tyler said, with a kiss to Jamie’s cheek. Jamie blushed and grinned.

Chris saw Darren approach, and smiled widely at him, “Tyler, I’d like you to meet Darren, and his girlfriend Kaylee.”

"Great to meet you." Tyler shook Darren’s hand with a very firm grip,"Chris told me about you, said you guys were close."

"We still are." Darren countered, looking the tall man straight in the eye. "Always will be."

Joey was no idiot. He knew Darren was very, very good at composing himself. However, he knew that his roommate was not doing a very good job of it right now. He had to intervene.

"So, Tyler, do you want a drink?"

Tyler let go of Darren’s hand, and after greeting Kaylee, responded to Joey’s request, and walked away, with Chris by his side.

That was the first and last decent conversation Darren had with Chris’s boyfriend.

* * *

Chris was trying to stop Tyler from taking yet another drink when the Joe’s voice burst through the speakers.

"And, now. I’d like to ask everyone who doesn’t want to dance to get the fuck off the dance floor, because it’s a slow song that some sad sap requested. And people, who are interested need to dance. Also, I’d like to ask Jamie, if she could head up to the center of the dance floor, so her dreams could come true."

As the song started, the lights dimmed, and everyone watched Joe ask Jamie to dance. She giggled and slapped his arm before agreeing.

Chris watched Darren walk towards the stage with Kaylee, and was about to sigh loudly when Tyler held his hand and pulled him towards all the couples.

As they swayed to the music, Chris realized how close they were to Darren and Kaylee. Did Tyler choose this spot on purpose? Before he could start thinking into it to much, he caught Darren’s eye while facing him. This was a thing they did. During classes and tests, they had mastered the art of communicating without talking. Often it was a guessing game, but it was always fun, and yet another example of how close they were.

Right now, Chris couldn’t understand what Darren was trying to tell him. He was barely paying attention to Kaylee, who seemed to be murmuring something in his ear, instead he kept his gaze steady towards Chris. Chris tried to answer back with a confused look, but Darren continued staring on. He tried to focus on anything else, like the fact that Darren’s hair seemed to be growing back, at an alarmingly fast rate.

 _'How does he do that? Just like the stubble issue, shaving's a waste time for him and…Oh shit. Stop with the Darren thoughts. You are dancing with a very handsome guy, who obviously likes you. Stop it.'_  Chris thought to himself.

"Hey, everything okay?" Tyler asked, his mouth close to Chris’s ear.

"Yeah. Perfectly fine."

Tyler didn’t answer, but instead moved his face closer to Chris and kissed him in the middle of the dance floor. When Chris opened his eyes, he saw that the lights were back on, and Darren was no longer in front of him.

* * *

"Darren. Why did we leave so suddenly?"

"I just needed to get out of there."

" I knew it, you seemed sick."

"Yeah."

"Hey. Darren, do you see it?" Kaylee said out of the blue. She was pointing to a hedge in Jamie’s garden.

"No. I don’t"

"Just look closer, look, its„,"

"I said I don’t fucking see it." Darren yelled.

"Why are you shouting at me?"

"Because you are insane. There is nothing there. And I’m sick and tired of pretending, Kaylee. I don’t even understand why the hell you act like this"

Kaylee was quiet for a while, and then Darren realized she was crying.

"Kaylee, Kaylee. Oh shit. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it."

"Yeah. Yeah you did." she sobbed.

He held on to her as he led her to a nearby bench at the end of the street.

"I…I just…I don’t understand why."

"Why I like to pretend so much."

"Yeah."

"Darren, it’s no secret that I’m not very likable."

"That’s not true, you are.."

"Let me finish… I have never, ever had much luck in making friends. When I was little, I always found imaginary friends much more approachable. The problem was, I couldn’t let go of them. In the fifth grade, I was talking to one of them, when some girl noticed. The whole class found out, and threw rocks at me, saying I should ask my imaginary friends to defend me."

Darren listened to her story in utter shock. He let her continue without saying anything.

"Anyways, that was the day I realized how cruel people are, and how easy it is to just not be aware of this world. To be part of something much happier. That way of thinking still works for me, to imagine stuff that others can’t see. Do you get it?"

Darren nodded, “So, nobody ever said anything to you, about it.”

Kaylee huffed out a laugh,”No. People did. They called me crazy. Especially my dad. I think you saw, that he isn’t the best father in the world, but he always made up for it. He always apologized, I convinced myself that this was the way he was, I accepted him for it. However that didn’t change the fact that the world was still as horrible as it was when I was in middle school. I knew that people would always think I was a lunatic, but you didn’t, you never did. Until now.”

"I don’t think that about you, and I am really sorry for what I said. Really."

"Oh. It’s okay. If you really loved me, you would have never said it."

"Huh?"

"C’mon, I know you’re in love with Chris."

Darren literally gaped. “ _She knew? But how did she know? Fuck. She…_ he panicked.

He kept staring at her as she burst out laughing. Her loud laughs echoed throughout the empty street. She calmed down and then hugged him.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I just felt like getting back at you. You should have seen the expression on your face. Oh God." She laughed again, before noticing Darren’s expression.

Darren looked at her with wide-eyes. And suddenly he was hit with a wave of guilt. She was right. He was in love with Chris. Kaylee seemed to notice his expression, because her smile immediately fell.

"Oh." She whispered.

Darren suddenly tried to stop her from getting up, hoping he could explain it, but she stopped him.

"Kaylee, wait." he said, as his voice cracked. "Please don’t..tell. I..I don’t know.."

She suddenly pulled him in for a hug, as a comforting gesture.

"It’s okay. Darren. It’s okay."

Darren realized Kaylee was officially the first person he had ‘come out’ to. And then he did something he knew he had not done for a very long time. He started to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

“Ho-oly shit” Naomi said. “I wow..so that’s it. That’s how Darren knew. You guys should have gotten a guy to make out with Chris a very long time ago.”

“Everything unravels in its own time. But yeah, we could have saved ourselves a lot of upcoming bullshit.” Joe pondered aloud.

“But Darren didn’t tell us of his epiphany, he didn’t tell Chris either. Chris was still with Tyler, and Darren was too ethical to do that to Chris, to tell him anything. So he just continued on with his life, pretending nothing happened. Until something did.” Lauren said with a grimace.

* * *

Chris was out for dinner with Tyler, it was a pretty fancy place, and he found himself nervous yet again. Tyler’s friends were nowhere in sight, so he figured it was only them.

“Wow. This place is amazing, and must have cost a lot for a reservation. What’s the occasion?” Chris asked inquisitively.

“Well, I always liked this place, great for dates, and I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Move in with me.” he stated rather than asked.

Chris started to choke on the diet coke he ordered and Tyler immediately looked offended. After Chris managed to relax himself, he coughed nervously and began.

“Whoa. Okay, wow. It’s kinda soon, isn’t it?.”

“I don’t think so.” Tyler retorted. “Don’t you think we have kind of been delaying this.”

“Not really. I. Uh. I honestly have to think about it Ty.”

“Fine.” he said gruffly.

Chris didn’t know where that had come from, he had never intended to move in with Tyler, or make any rash decisions in their relationship. Hell. He hadn’t even slept with the guy yet. Chris had managed to steer clear of the topic, and it was working out for him so far. He always told himself, that such things could occupy his thought process after he had earned his degree.

He sat there silently poking at his food, hoping he didn’t offend Tyler too badly with his reluctance, when someone stopped next to their table.

“Kaylee. Hey.”

“Hi Chris.” Chris could smell something on her breath, and he was pretty sure she had been drinking excessively.

“Is Darren with you?” Chris said peering behind her.

“Oh. What? No. Didn’t you hear. Darren and I broke up a while back.”

Chris stared at her dumbfounded, slightly hurt that Darren hadn’t told him. He couldn’t help himself when he asked, “Why?”

Kaylee managed to giggle out her response, before she shook her head in pity. “He’s in love with someone else.” Chris’s heart was beating so loudly, he was afraid Tyler would hear it, and figure out why he was so nervous. Nevertheless, he had to know, he had to find out. “Who’s he in love with?”

Kaylee then grabbed Chris’s hand off the table, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Take care Chris, and look after Darren for me.” Kaylee said, and then stumbled away. 

Chris never saw her again.

Tyler simply sat back and watched this whole ordeal take place, the blocks of what had happened finally laid into place, and he realized what was going on.

* * *

“WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT?” Tyler yelled, his voice echoing in the underground parking lot of the restaurant.

After Kaylee had left, Tyler demanded the bill, and had gotten off the table in a furious manner. Chris followed him out, worried. Then Tyler had began yelling at him, as soon as they reached Tyler’s car.

“I DON’T KNOW. HOW COULD I POSSIBLY KNOW!” Chris shouted back.

“HE’S YOUR FUCKING BEST FRIEND. HE TELLS YOU EVERYTHING.”

“WELL, APPARENTLY NOT. HE DIDN’T INFORM ME OF THIS ALRIGHT. I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW THEY WERE BROKEN UP.”

“AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!”

“YES I DO.”

Tyler took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. “You said you two were close right? So close, that people thought you were dating. Did you ever like him?”

“I do not have to answer this.” Chris said, exasperated. He couldn’t understand why Tyler was acting like this. Chris was starting to get tense, so he started to pace around the car.

“DO NOT AVOID THE FUCKING QUESTION.” Tyler then forcefully grabbed his arm around the bicep. Chris winced, and his arm went stiff in response.

“Tyler. Stop. Let go of my arm. It hurts.” He was really holding it tight, and it would probably bruise if he didn’t let go.

“Don’t you don’t think you are hurting me? Just tell me!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Just answer my question, did you like him? Were you ever in love with him?” Tyler said suddenly, in a very soft tone.

“I DON’T KNOW. ALRIGHT. I DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHAT IT WAS. WHAT I FELT FOR HIM. I DON’T KNOW.”

Tyler let go of Chris’s arm and came up close, he held his face tenderly and asked again. “And now you do know, you love him don’t you?”

Chris could feel his eyes already fill up with tears, threatening to spill out. He then started nodding.

“Yes. Yeah. I love…”

Chris didn’t see it coming, he never could have. Because he couldn’t have expected that from Tyler in a million years. He tried to avoid it, he had enough experience from high school. It was meant for his jaw, but as he turned the hit landed somewhere else.

The next thing Chris knew he was lying on the ground, and he heard Tyler’s car screech away, with a throbbing pain on the side of his left eye.

* * *

Darren hadn’t seen Chris all week, neither had anyone else. He kept asking around the university, all of Chris’s professors, but Chris hadn’t attended any classes for a while. Darren was starting to get anxious. Chris hadn’t been answering his calls either. His roommate said Chris had been very silent all week, and left the room before classes started, and always was asleep before he got home. Darren wondered what had happened to Chris, if it was an arguement between him and Tyler, Chris would have come to him about it.

Darren’s phone started ringing, and he rapidly grasped for it, in hopes that Chris was calling him. It was Joey.

“Hey Joey.”

“Dare. Hey. We uhh, we found Chris, he’s sitting by himself, in this Coffee shop on Rosewood.”

“Is he alright? Are you sitting there with him right now?”

“Umm. No. He seems as sad as fuck, and he looks like shit. We think it’d be best if you talk to him. I wanted to go up to him, but Jamie said to tell you first.”

Darren was already out the door.

* * *

Chris was pretending to write something, and Darren could tell his heart wasn’t really into it. When Chris was really writing something, his eyes glistened in excitement, his whole body language showed that he had invented something wonderful. He seemed as if nothing could distract him, nothing in the world could ever be better than the combination of words he was creating.

Darren mentally slapped himself, he had been noticing this all along, and now he finally got it.

“Hey, Chris” Darren said, as he walked up to Chris in the booth. He was wearing his old U-Mich hoodie, and had the hood turned up, as if he wanted to hide away from the world. Chris immediately turned his face a little towards the wall on his left, away from Darren, but still managed to greet him back.

Darren noticed what Chris was doing, but didn’t question it, if Chris wanted him to know something, Darren would find out when Chris wanted him to find out.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been pretty elusive this week. Not answering your calls, not even showing up to your classes.”

“I just needed a break Dare. Needed to be alone.”

“Problems with Tyler?”

Chris winced a little, hoping Darren didn’t notice the action, or the purplish bruise that he was trying so very hard to hide.

“Yeah. We, uh. We broke up Dare. It just wasn’t working out.”

“Chris. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The same reason you didn’t tell me about you and Kaylee.”

Darren paused, then raked his hand through his hair in shame. “I didn’t tell anyone else. I guess they must have figured it out themselves. Who told you?”

“Kaylee.”

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah. I met her, during dinner. That night was my break-up.”

“What are the odds? Guess we both fucked up real bad, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“So now what? You just aren’t gonna show up to school, or talk to any of us?”

“I said I’m taking a break Darren.”

“And how long is that gonna be?”

“As long as it needs to be” Chris retorted.

“You’re scared. I don’t know of what, but you’re scared.”

Chris abruptly jerked his head towards Darren.“Yes. You’re right. I am scared. Are you happy now? That I’m the coward.”

Darren stared at the large violet-colored mark on the side of Chris’s face.

“Chris. Your face. What…what happened.” Darren instantly reached for Chris’s face, and Chris pulled away mortified, desperately trying to hide it.

“Nothing, Dare.”

“Who did that?”

“Nothing happened, Darren.”

“Who the fuck did that to you Chris? Was it Tyler, did he hit you?”

“Goddammit Darren, I said nothing happened.”

“Why are you trying to defend him?”

“Look Dare, it’s over between me and him. I said nothing happened. We can just forget about this. Alright?”

“Chris..”

“I’ve gotta go, my roommates luckily been recording some of my classes, and if I want to graduate, I need to pass.” He got up, and pulled the hood over his head again. “I’ll see you soon.”

Darren sat their, shell-shocked, and filled with an immense rage.

He knew what he had to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Naomi was on the verge of tearing up pretty badly, wondering why she felt so much for two people she hadn’t even met.

"But, but, Tyler was a nice guy, how’d he turn out to be such an asshole? How could he do that to Chris?"

"Well, we didn’t find out what happened to Chris until much later. And by then Darren had already…" Lauren began, she stopped herself, and noticed Naomi’s anxious disposition.

A smirk appeared on Lauren’s face, and then said “Hey, guys, you know what. I could use a cup of coffee. Anyone interested?”

Joe looked at her baffled, and then realized what she was doing. “You know what. I would kill for a sandwich right now.”

Joey and Jamie understood as well, and shook their head at their friend’s wickedness, but started to get up, silently adhering to her plan.

"No. No. Wait." Naomi frantically got up,trying to stop the four of them leaving the story at a crucial point . "What did Darren do..NO.."

* * *

"Want some?" Joe said, offering Naomi some Dorito’s.

"I fucking hate all of you." Naomi said bitterly.

"And I see we have obviously changed your perspective on stories and their telling." Jamie said proudly.

"Yes. Yes. You have all been a drastic part of my evolution as a story listener. Now what happened."

"Well. After Darren met Chris at that coffee shop, he told us Chris was fine, and just needed us to give Chris space, so we all decided to back away. Reluctantly, of course. Only because we trusted Darren’s judgement. We didn’t ask any questions, but that night I knew something was wrong with Darren." Joey said, remembering back to that scary, yet magnificent night.

* * *

Darren banged the door shut to his room and Joey winced, his friend was the last person to show any form of aggression. He wondered if Chris and him had gotten into a fight. However, Darren would never react in such a way involving Chris, on the rare occasions they did have any conflicts, they would talk it out. Neither one would sleep, and they could not let the night pass before they had resolved any issues. So he knew that it wasn’t that.

He hesitantly knocked at Darren’s bedroom door before entering, and saw him typing furiously at his laptop.

"Son of a bitch is still listed as his boyfriend. Fucking asshole." Darren muttered under his breath.

Darren was going through Chris’s profile, trying to find a little more about Tyler Massey. He finally had found his page, and knew it was him. The ‘douchebagness’ of the page proved it. He hadn’t written any information telling people where he lived, but he was one of those idiots who insisted on broadcasting their current location at every point in time.

The most recent status currently read :  _'Hanging out with the gang at Raven's, looking for a good time ;)'._

Darren slammed the laptop shut, and got up and saw Joey at his door. He looked slightly panicked, and he was obviously worried what the hell was going on.

"Dare…what’s wrong. Did something happen?"

"I need your keys."

"Is everything okay?"

"Joey. Car keys." Darren was bordering on slightly insane. Joey could not let him go anywhere. Alone.

"I’ll drive you. Wherever you wanna go, no questions asked. But you are not going alone. I’m sorry."

"Joey…"

The taller crossed his arms in stubbornness, and even proceeded to march up to the main door to prove how serious he was.

"Fine." Darren sighed in defeat. "Let’s go then. Main Street. South."

* * *

Joey parked outside a club he actually hadn’t been to yet, music clearly blasting from inside. Darren wanted to party? He was agitated because he had to go dancing? He was about to give Darren a piece of his mind, but the man was already closing the passenger door without explanation. Joey figured he was meeting someone there, but he decided against accompanying his roommate inside. Darren clearly had something important to do.

Darren paid his due and walked inside the club. He couldn’t explain the rage that he was filled with, he was pretty sure he had never felt like this before. The thought of someone being harmed had always brought nothing but a sadness over him, but after seeing Chris in that state it felt like his heart had been ripped out and his gut being stabbed simultaneously.

And the worst part was, he didn’t know why. He thought he knew the reason why he was feeling like this, the night Kaylee and him broke up explained why he missed Chris all this time. But this, this intense feeling of protection and fury coursing through him, Darren was sure it was enough to make anyone go berserk.

Yes, Chris had been hurt before, but he’d always managed to handle it himself. He was adamant that he could stand up to the people trying to make him suffer. But Darren guessed that the people who had hurt him before never meant anything to Chris. It was always those that Chris never cared for, or those that Chris hated back as much. The horrible part of this whole ordeal was how much Chris had trusted Tyler. Thinking all this just made Darren even more enraged.

He found Tyler within a small crown, near a counter, and he walked towards him. Tyler noticed him, took a while to recognize who he was, and glowered back.

"Tyler!" Darren yelled, attracting the attention of most of the patrons in the area.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Did you hit Chris?"

"Fuck you." clearly drunk, but not enough to not respond properly.

"I said, did you hit Chris?"

"And I said fuck you." Tyler turned away from him then, pretending he didn’t exist. Darren then turned him back around by pulling his shoulder.

"Why did you hit him?"

Darren did not expect the response to be a punch to his jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell, all while hearing a few laughs from the people surrounding Tyler.

"Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass."

"You shouldn’t have hurt him." Darren said while getting up.

Tyler looked around and observed his friends, who shouted words of encouragement. He enjoyed this type of attention, and beating up this 5’8 weakling wasn’t going to be an issue. He raised his arm again to strike. but Darren stopped it and held it in place firmly. Tyler got one last look at him, accordingly shocked, before receiving a slam to his face, then another, then another, then another. Darren finally stopped when people started pulling him off Tyler.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was being kicked out of the bar, with an ache on the underside of his jaw. He stood up and saw Joey gaping at him from across the parking lot. He ran to Darren and continued his wide-eyed, bewildered expression.

"Dare? What happened? Are you okay?" he tried to see his companions face, but it was difficult in the dark, the only light available were the flickering of the club’s neon signs above them.

"He punched him Joey."

"Who?"

"Chris. He punched Chris"

"Wait. Wait. Tyler?"

Darren nodded in response.

"You went in there, to confront Tyler?"

"Yeah." As Darren answered, Joey noticed a slight reddening at the side of his friend’s face. It then dawned upon him, that Darren didn’t just talk to Tyler, there was a fight, that he could have backed Darren up in.

‘ _Goddammit. Why didn’t I go in with him?’_ he thought, full of guilt.

"You just went in there, and got into a fight with 6-foot, black-belt owning, Tyler?"

"He fucking deserved it Joey. Chris’s face. Chris. He didn’t want anyone to see it. He.." Darren choked back a slight sob.

"Jeez..Dare.. I..I honestly don’t know what to say. What happened in there?"

"I knocked him out." Darren said.

Joey gazed at his friend in awe, but didn’t say anything to interrupt him.

"They pulled me off before I could seriously hurt him. I don’t even know what got into me Joey. Seeing Chris like that. I don’t know why I did that. It was Chris that was hurt. Chris was the one with the bruise, but it hurt me so bad. I had this ache in my chest, that just wouldn't go away. Chris always fought back, you know. He never needed any help, never wanted any either. But this asshole, Chris trusted him, and then he hurt him."

"Say no more. I get it. Every word. Now how about we get that pretty face of yours checked out for any serious injury?. Unless you have something more important to do first."

"Huh."

"Chris. If you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m gonna have to beat you up just to get through to that thick skull of yours."

"Oh. No. I know. About Chris. I just don’t know about him about me."

"You officially made no sense there buddy. How about you go sit in the car, there is something I need to do."

Darren started walking very slowly across the parking lot, and Joey whipped out his phone and speedialed Lauren.

"Hey."

"You will never believe what happened."

"You decided to give into your bi-curious nature?"

"No. What? No. Darren was just in a fight."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. He made me drive him to this random club, and walked out with a injured jaw. Turns out that Tyler hit Colfer. And our little Rocky here, just decided to settle the dispute with a more painful turn."

"NO FUCKING WAY. That’s why Colfer wasn’t showing his face to us. Hell. If I knew, I’d be in Darren’s place right now. But Darren doesn’t fight. How?"

"I think you and I both know just  _how_ and  _why_  this happened. We have known since the day we met them.”

"Shit. Does Chris know about what Darren did?"

"It just happened, dumbass. How would he know?"

"Right. Holy shit. Im going to call him right now."

"And I’m gonna be driving over to his place now."

"You do that."


	15. Chapter 15

Chris had walked straight to his dorm after Darren had confronted him. His roommate had been there, and finally saw his excuse of avoidance.

He was a nice guy, who didn’t like to interfere too much in Chris’s business. Upon making sure Chris wasn’t going to tell him anything, he had quietly left the room, letting Chris catch up on his missed classes.

Chris was in the middle of hearing the same recorded lecture for the third time when he noticed his phone had four missed calls on it. Lauren’s smiling face flashed onto his phone screen as another call came right at that moment. 

He decided that he was being childish for ignoring his friends for this long, and although Darren would never tell anyone what had happened to him, without his consent, he couldn’t be angry at them for simply worrying about how he was doing. 

He picked up the phone, an apology for Lauren already on his lips, when he heard her talking at an incredible speed; it was something she was obviously excited about.

“Lauren. Slow down. I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

“Okay. Okay.” he could hear her take a deep breath. “First of all, why the hell didn’t you tell us?”

Apparently Darren hadn’t kept quiet about this. Chris supposed there was a limit to what they could keep between each other.

“So, Darren told you what Tyler did? I guess he could tell that I was lying.”

“No. No. That’s what I need you to know. Darren didn’t tell us anything. You will never believe what he did.”

She started rambling on about Joey driving Darren to some club, and being kicked out after a scuffle with Tyler. She kept going on about how she couldn’t believe what had occurred, but after Chris had processed the fact that Darren had actually been in a fight, he stopped listening to what she was saying. Darren. His Darren. Had gotten into a fight.

He had physically assaulted someone. Or had been assaulted by someone. He had done something that he detested. Something he feared. For him. But. Darren.He said that. Even if someone would harm him. Darren said he didn’t care. Then why did he…it led him to question Lauren if what he heard was correct. 

“He did what..” Chris was on his way to sobbing now, barely able to keep it up to his ear because his hands were trembling too badly.

“Chris, I told you, he apparently got into some brawl with Tyler. But Joey said Tyler hit you. Is that true? Tell me that wasn’t true, and Darren fucked up badly, because if that son of a bitch lay a finger on you…Chris, are you alright”

“Yeah. I’m fine, but Darren. Did he really. Oh god, is he alright?, because Tyler. He’s a black-belt in judo or something and,,and he,,he…is Darren okay”

“I..I don’t know..Shit. I didn’t ask…Joey would have told me, if he was hurt badly. I’ll call him back now.”

“Please. Okay. You call me back immediately if there is anything serious.”

“I will.”

* * *

Chris ended the call, and decided to try Darren’s phone instead. But nobody answered. He paused and tried again. Darren wasn’t picking up, and Chris stopped himself, before trying again. Then he heard a faint sound outside his door. 

It was a ringtone. 

He ran and opened the front door, and there stood Darren, with a red streak on the right of his chin, where Chris was pretty sure he had been hit. Chris saw that Darren was standing in place, and had a guitar on his back, he swung it forward, and Chris hazed at him, puzzled.

“Dare.”

Darren began strumming a familiar set of chords, and then began singing.

_There’s a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere_

_There’s a time for us_

_Someday a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday, somewhere_

_We’ll find a new way of living_

_We’ll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

_There’s a place for us_

_A time and a place for us_

_Hold my hand and we’re half way there_

_Hold my hand_

_And I’ll take you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday, somewhere_

* * *

“Dare. I..I don’t get it..this..what..” Chris asked, his mental state somewhere between chaotically confused, and downright tearful.

His mind couldn’t process what was going on. He could guarantee that Darren had just sang that song, the one he had so explicitly defined for the one he loved. So, why was Darren singing it to him. He couldn’t possibly be singing it to him.

He asked again, “What is this..what are you doing, I thought, we’re just..”

Darren put his guitar down, set it against the door, and stepped forward into Chris’s dorm-room.

He took a deep breath and said, “This is gonna sound so fucking stupid, but we aren’t just nothing Chris. That’s never been possible. We could never be just nothing. You. Oh God. You. I know so much about you, and it seems unimportant, we shrugged it off as ‘close buds’ or something. But I realized, there is no fucking way I don’t love you. I know everything about you. I thought it was normal, for  _this_  between two friends, but it isn’t.

Like, I know that you love to wear socks to bed. I know that you always change your favorite Harry Potter book whenever you’re asked about it. I know that on your worst days you need Carvel, because you find Ben & Jerry’s too cliche. I know that you don’t like it when people play with your pet, but you are too polite to stop them from doing so. I know that you are a fiercely loving brother, son, and friend, who can’t hear a word against those you care about. I know that you when you laugh, you only really mean it if your nose scrunches up, and your eyes crinkle.

I know now, that no matter what anyone says, including me, that if anyone ever hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to stand it. And I know, that I am in love with you. I know that what I feel could never be anything less than that, and the only thing that I don’t know, is how you feel about…”

Chris didn’t let him finish, he instead he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. Darren almost reflexively encased his arms around Chris’s back tightly, fearing Chris would unexpectedly change his mind.

That wasn’t the case though, Chris was pretty sure he had never wanted to do anything more in his whole life than this, or that he could ever do anything else for the rest of his life.

He  _knew_  Darren was experiencing this as well, and it was absolutely, undisputedly remarkable.

As they pulled away, and rested their foreheads against each other, they could feel each other’s soft little breaths on their faces. Darren looked at him with a expectant look, as if he needed Chris to affirm what probably everyone in the universe knew the answer to.

Chris shook his head and smiled widely before giving Darren the answer he wanted to hear.

“You are such a fucking idiot. I love you too, Dare. So much.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

He wasn’t sure if Darren had never smiled so broadly in his whole life, but what he did know was that if he himself did not stop smiling, his cheeks would ache tomorrow. Yet, if that ache meant he’d get to have this beautiful man by his side, he would go through that pain without complaint.

* * *

The door was still open when they both heard a loud “WHOOHOO” from down the hall. Joey stuck his head into their doorway, and held his phone out, facing them.

“Finally. Fine-all-yy. I am fucking filming this because we all have waited for this moment since the day you two met. Holy shit, Lauren’s going to be so pissed that she wasn’t here for this." 

Joey continued rambling as Darren and Chris beamed at each other, shaking their head at Joey’s behavior. Chris’s sight then caught upon Darren’s jaw, which was obviously sore, and looked at Darren seriously.

"You got beat up by Tyler? For me?”

“Beat up?” Darren said, appalled. “Who the hell said that? I fucking knocked him out.”

“You.”

“Yes  _me_ , Christopher. Your confidence in my abilities is just plain cruel.”

“I can’t believe it.” he whispered.

“Neither could I. Love makes you do some crazy shit right?” Darren laughed, still gazing deeply at him.

“Yeah. Love. Wow."  _  
_

 _'Yes_. _Shit. Love. We both have put it out there now. Love. Oh God._   _Yes_.’ Chris thought to himself, and judging by Darren’s face, he was thinking along those lines as well. Chris was sure of it.

They sighed happily once again in unison, and Darren placed his head into the area between Chris’s neck and shoulder. Darren had done this countless times before, when he was tired, or particularly upset. But it felt different now, it had implications behind it, which were clear to both of them now.

"Oh. My. God. You guys have no idea how fucking cute you are.” Joey squealed in elation.

“Shut up Richter, or I’m going to have to kick you out.” Chris responded, grinning. Although he had to admit, him and Darren were pretty perfect together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. If you’d like to tell me what you thought of the fic, please do. I'm open to all forms of reviews and thoughts. :)

“So. They got together after that?” Naomi asked joyfully and practically bouncing with giddiness.

“Yup. And I swear to you, it was the most adorable thing to watch. Everything was pretty much back to how things used to be.” Lauren mentioned.

“Except for the making out. That was the only difference. The constant kissing, and the…"he motioned suggestively with his hands, until Naomi nodded in understanding. "Yeah, well you get the idea. We were  **not**  used to that." 

"But they were happy. Like really, really happy, not the pretense they were putting up before, with the other failed ‘romances’.” he said, with finger quotations on the last word.

* * *

“Darren. Dude. You’re gonna be late to your own graduation.”

“I’m nearly done.” Darren yelled back to Joey, poking his head out of the bathroom. He walked out, adjusting his tie for the fiftieth time that morning.

“Can you believe it. We did it. We’re graduating. No more college." Darren pointed out, along with sigh.

"You are depressing the fuck outta me, Dare. I don’t even know what we are gonna do now. That’s the worst part.”

“Pretty much what we were doing all this time. Play at bars, look for jobs, get some agents. Except no more getting up at outrageous times for morning classes.”

“Yeah. And we move out tomorrow. You, me and Colfer. In the new place.”

“You didn’t tell him anything, right. I’m gonna ask him at dinner, with my parents.”

“No. I kept my mouth shut. I am very different from you Dare. I know how to keep secrets.”

“That was one time Joey. I did not know that she was related to you, or that she tells your mom everything.” Darren said, grinning at the memory.

“ _Sure_. Anyways, don’t worry. Colfer doesn’t know shit. What do you think he’ll say.”

“I have no fucking clue. I’m already stressed out enough about graduating. Maybe I shouldn’t do this today. But he has to make a decision soon, about moving back to Clovis. His parents brought that up the last time he was on the phone with them.”

“Yeah. His family is gonna be here today. Oh. Yeah. You’re meeting them for the first time today aren’t you?”

“Yeah. OH MY GOD. SHIT. I’m meeting his parents today. Add another thing on the list of things that will cause me an aneurysm today.” Darren started pacing in front of the couch, God, he was so anxious.

“Dude. Calm down. I bet his parents are gonna love you. Everyone does. Except the ones who live with you.”

“Wait. Chris is gonna live with me, is he gonna start hating me.” he said taking a seat on the couch. “That’s if he says yes. Joey, I can’t do this.”

Darren started to wring his hands together in nervousness, and Joey sat next to him, and gave him some words of encouragement.

“Snap out of it. Everything is going to be fine.”

“But..”

“But nothing. Now shut up and let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for us. As usual.”

“Alright.” Darren paused while getting up from his sitting position. “Joey.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, man.”

Joey smiled, remembering the first day he met Darren. He was glad that he chose him as a friend.

“I love you too, bro. Now let’s go get our degrees.”

* * *

The ceremony was over too quickly for anyone’s taste, there were goodbyes, keep-in-touch conversations, and heartfelt emotional declarations of everyone’s aspirations for the future. After the valedictorian’s speech, everyone got off the stage and drifted off into their own little groups. Darren found his parents and Chuck, waving at him from a few rows back.

“My baby boy. Come give me a hug.” Cerina said. Darren unashamedly ran into his mother’s arms and hugged her tight. He gave his father and brother a hug after that.

“We are so proud of you.” Bill commented, his grin openly showing his delight at his youngest’s achievement.

“Congratulations, little brother.” said Chuck with a pat on his back.

“Thanks guys.” Darren said with a grin. “I still can’t believe that it went by so fast. Oh and by the way, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

Darren looked around and saw Chris with his family. He looked at him and motioned for him to come over. Chris excused himself, and ran over to him.

The taller one slowed down and quietly said, “They can’t wait to meet you, but they’re giving me a while to break the news to your parents with you. Then we can all head sit together to eat.”

“Sounds good.” Darren nodded in assent. He slipped his arm around Chris’s waist and led him towards his family.

“Dad, Mamma, Chuck. I’d like you to meet, Chris. My boyfriend.”

Chris waited for a reaction, but none of them batted an eyelash. Darren’s mom immediately smiled, her features strikingly similar to Darren, and pulled him into a hug.

“Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

“You too. Ma'am”

“Oh, no need to be so formal.” Bill said. “So. This is the infamous Chris we have been hearing about all these years. Darren, you never mentioned you guys were dating.”

“According to everyone else, we practically were.” Chris joked.

The rest of the group chuckled confusedly, not really getting the joke.

“Chris. Where are your family, we would love to meet them.” Cerina brought up.

“Oh they are right there. I’ll just head over, and call them. Would you mind if I stole Darren for a while.”

“Of course not, honey.” Cerina replied with a wink.

* * *

Chris’s father seemed intimidating at first, but turned out to be a huge softie. Karen was extremely happy to meet the boy who had been such a huge impact on her son’s life. She could tell from all the times she had heard Chris talk about him, that he was special, she just hadn’t known to what extent. Hannah had curiously looked at Darren, terribly bashful, and not saying much at first, but as soon as Darren had mentioned how many Disney movies he owned, she opened up at a surprisingly rapid pace.

“Oh. Chris. He seems like such a lovely boy.” Karen whispered to Chris while Darren was talking to Hannah about The Little Mermaid.

“He is mom. He’s kind of perfect. I mean, I never imagined that I’d ever end up with him, I mean, he was my best friend. He still is. But I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”

“Are you happy, honey?” Karen said seriously.

“Very.” Chris sighed.

“And you understand the difference between feeling happy, and being happy.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Then you both have my blessing.”

Chris gleamed with delight, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this content with his life.

* * *

The dinner included the six families of the group’s, they occupied a large, reserved portion of the restaurant, and were an obvious presence there. With their loud laughter, constant chattering, and the occasional pictures. But nobody on that table cared what anyone else was thinking.

Chris and Darren were sitting next to each other, facing Joey and Lauren, holding hands under the table to comfort each other.

 _'The last bit would have happened even if we hadn’t professed our love for each other.’_  Darren said to himself, though he was happy that wasn’t the case. He took a moment to stare at his alluring boyfriend, and wondered what charitable act he committed, that had landed him this perfection.

Chris noticed his look, and gave him a tender smile. “Hey.” he whispered.

“Hi.” he replied as quietly.

“What are you thinking.”

“Way too much stuff, but mostly how happy I am.”

“Yeah? I was just telling my mom the same thing this afternoon.”

“Oh. About your parents, did they ask you about Clovis yet?”

Before he could answer, someone interrupted them, Chris cordially responded, so Darren allowed him to be taken into a discussion with Lauren and her mother. Darren looked back at his food, re-thinking his approach to the question.

As Chris was talking he started to rub his thumb over Darren’s knuckles, and saw Chris side-eye him, indicating they would continue this conversation later.

Their parents sat on the other end of the table, discussing topic unknown to them. He looked at how everyone was enjoying themselves, and he decided to postpone his question for later.

* * *

While they were waiting for dessert, the graduates were watching all their parents insist on paying the bill. It was always an amusing sight, because usually the opposite happened with their group.

“Chris, honey.” Joey’s mother quirked. “What are your plans now. I know that this crazy bunch is going to continue on with their theatre company, and Joey and Darren are staying together. Are you going to stay here and keep on script-writing with them?”

“Ummm.” Chris hesitated with his answer, but his mom decided to help him out.

“Oh. Chris didn’t actually have anything in mind, or he hasn’t mentioned it to us yet. So we think he’s coming back to Clovis for now.”

“NO!” Darren abruptly shouted. Everyone’s eyes fell on him, and he turned red. “Uhh. I..Oh God.”

He apologized for his outburst, and sat back down. But didn’t stop what he was saying.

“I was gonna do this later. But.” He faced Chris and took a deep breath, “Chris Colfer. Would you move in with me?”

“And me..ow” Joey said, with Lauren playfully shoving her elbow into him.

Chris looked around, at all the faces staring at him, a few parents expectantly waiting for his answer. His friends giving him a number of thumbs-up. He glanced at his parents, who’s looks simply read  _'do whatever you think is best’_.

He then looked at Darren, who gazed at him, with his big, admiring, love-filled eyes. His cheeks were flushed, probably with nervousness and embarrassment. It wasn’t often that Chris witnessed him flustered, but Chris guessed he looked such a way because of how much Chris’s response mattered to him.

And he knew his answer. He knew that he would never be able to say no to those eyes. No matter what the question. No matter what the situation. So that is why, not one attendee of that dinner was taken aback, when Chris answered with a small, careful, shy nod.

A few years later came another remarkably important question, one that didn’t include Joey, just the two of them.

* * *

“Oh. Guys look. There they are.” Jamie yelled pointing off in the distance.

The group started to run towards some people, and Naomi followed them.

She heard Joe ask, “Soo. How was the honeymoon?”

A new voice, that was very soft, replied “Oh. It was incredible you guys. Darren learned Italian so quickly, and I swear to you it’s the sexiest thing in the world hearing him speak it.”

A few 'awwwws’ began, and the group began squeezing together in a collective cuddle. In the midst of all the hugs, she made out the two extra people she had never seen.

A handsome, short, visibly tanned, curly haired man, who smiled as if he had been granted access to all the wonderful things in life.

His hand was intertwined with a slightly taller, pale guy, who’s hair did not seem to belong to this realm of reality.

She randomly embraced the tinier one, who was closer to her, and squealed, “Darren. Oh I have heard so much about you. And Chris, I did not expect you to be this handsome.”

Darren shrugged out of her embrace, and Chris pulled him defensively closer. They looked outright frightened, not recognizing who this person was. Or how she knew them.

Darren coughed awkwardly, and said, “Uhhm, Hi. You are..”

Joey was about to start introducing her, but Naomi filled in, explaining how they were dating now. Joey blushed under everyone’s appreciative stares, and nodded in concurrence. That earned him a wink from Darren, and Chris smiled at her, “Welcome to our crazy troop, and good luck getting to understand us.”

“Oh. I don’t think that will be very hard. I feel like I have known you guys forever.” Naomi said excitedly, clearly unable to control herself.

“Ohhh. They probably told you about how we met. These guys love telling that.” Darren assumed correctly, “but you should hear it from me, I tell it so much better.”


End file.
